Book 3 Vol 1: Love Bites RAW
by Kerica
Summary: Rated M for later chapters: no editing done: She was never a player, never one to lead someone on. Her heart was torn in two. One for an honor-tight turtle who weilds Twin Katana, the other for a kind and loving doctor. How can she choose? :COMPLETE:
1. Debate

Debate

Lily ran to catch him and it took all she had to able to keep him from falling face-first into the bloodied snow and mud. He was just so _heavy!_ Dead-weight now that he was unconscious. Her mind reeled at that…wait…dead? He was also suddenly very cold.

Lily set him down and carefully looked him over, skimming her hand along, pausing now and then on a few to let her new-found healing ability work. She saw where the spear had been…the same place where her injury was. He felt so cold…and knew that being cold-blooded and in the snow wasn't helping maters. Without thinking about how cold it would be, she set him down and all but ripped off her soaked cloak.

She wrapped the small article of fabric over his plastron, "Don…Don, if you can hear me, you've got to stay with me…" she said desperately. Blood pooled around her… "Donatello…Donny, please…you have to be ok," she heard her voice crack. No…this couldn't be happening! Lily clung to him. There was no damned freaking way she was going to be able to take him all the way back to the castle in his condition, much less hers.

She needed some way…he was fading fast… "Don, listen to me! You have to stay…" again her voice broke. She cradled his purple-clad head in her lap and arms, ignoring the searing pain in her side.

The wind whipped around her, trying to get her attention. Lily listened.

"_Remember…remember, think, think…"_ it chanted.

Lily did. She closed her eyes and immediately, as if by command, a specific memory came to her mind's eye.

**---Flashback---**

It was her and Nao…back in Japan. Nao was petting her, head against the stone wall of the cell that was the torture room. Again another bad day full of petty mistakes…

"Meditation….I don't know why I'm talking about it instead of doing it, but I feel that I have to," Nao chuckled weakly. Lily meowed sympathetically. "Many say that it's not possible to clear your mind completely, since even a picture runs through it when no thoughts are. However, I find that not true."

Again, Nao laughed one short laugh, "I have been able to do it many times, more than I can count. Meditation…it's when your mind is blank and empty, picture-less, thoughtless…It feels like you're spinning…being sucked into the unknown. Your body has the immediate instinct to jerk and pull you out of it, but you have to put that instinct at bay.

"Slowly, or for some it might be distinctive, but you eventually feel like nothing yourself. Like the Wind…you can see everything, be anything and touch anything and everything at once. You go great distances so easily…"

---End FB---

Lily's eyes snapped open. That was it! The answer to this predicament… The wind howled in response. If Nao's ability to heal – however subtle it was – had seeped into her, why not the Wind, as well? Closing her eyes, she let her breathing slow and calm, like she was sleeping, and then almost not breathing at all. Swirling after a precious minute had passed…Then she was being sucked in and finally…

She was FLYING.

Everything was a blur, whizzing past in a haze. Street lamps were streaks and blotches of light. Late-night walkers and runners noticed nothing. Soon trees were all around, and she knew she was in Central Park. Lust a bit further…Lily willed her protesting body. Soon…she was breezing through every possible crack in the door.

As soon as she knew she was inside and felt warmth other that the blood soaking her, she allowed herself to phase back into a Neko. Lily and Donatello both came crashing into the ground of the Living Room. A loud shriek filled the castle.

She realized it was her own.

Turning into the Wind was no problem. A literal breeze. However, the pain of turning solid again was unthinkable. She couldn't smile at the weak mental pun.

Almost immediately everyone poured into the living room. Brianna, Nao, and Rachel were the quickest ones to get to Don's and Lily's side. Bria took Lily while Rachel and Nao both had to heave Don upwards and carefully bring him over to the lab. Rachel was growling mentally at herself. Why didn't she see this? Why didn't she know that this was going to happen? She wanted to scream in frustration or something, but withheld the desire. Right now, their focus was on Don. She watched as Bria had brought Lily into the room as well.

She ran her fingers through her hair and yanked on it hard. She hated this. She really hated this. She didn't understand; she would have caught this. Why didn't she catch this? She mentally scowled herself for a while before asking, "Is there anything I can do? Besides just dropping him off?" She hated this feeling.

The feeling of hate and despair…

Nao was fidgety, unfocused, and panicked. Brianna bit her lip and looked at Rachel, "I have no idea what happened last time…I believe it's best if you get Raphael."

"Yes, yes…" Nao agreed, nodding fast. She ran her hand along the wounds, trying to heal him, but nothing seemed to work. The turtle was looking extremely pale, "Something's wrong…" she noticed the eyes, "Go! Get him, don't mind me. Bria, you leave, you don't know anything. Only me, Lily, Rachel, and Raph when he gets here…"

Bria would have winced, but her face was dead. She turned without a word and went to the garage. She all but punched her way through the door. Someone new had arrived while they were gone. Leatherhead was the giant crocodile's name. "Leatherhead, Raphael, the both of you stop your marveling over the turtle to human changes. Nao didn't say anything about you, LH, but I think it's better if you also go to the lab. NOW," She turned on her heals again and stalked off somewhere else.

Raphael stared in utter shock. "Um…I'm guessing we should do as we're told. I heard screaming, but here I never can tell if it's play or real. Obviously real…" he muttered and quickly started to the lab.

Leatherhead and Raphael both made it to the lab and Rachel glanced over before giving a slight smile before looking back over to the turtle and the cat. "I do believe your sister's in a bad mood." Leatherhead said to Rachel. "Did something happen?"

"A misunderstanding," Rachel knew how deep Nao's words cut Bria. She recognized the cut so easily that it didn't take her long to figure out what the problem was. "That isn't the point though," She gestured over to Don. "Just what exactly did they use? The cuts aren't stopping the blood. I heard of many poisons that can do that, but Karai wouldn't have the knowledge to make them...."

"No, she would." Leatherhead said to her. "She has Chaplain remember? I do wonder if your correct. It could be a poison and that could be why the blood is flowing, on the other hand it could just be how deep they cut the arteries."

"I can try making an antidote if it is a poison, but…" Rachel did a halfhearted shrug, "That takes time, and I don't think time is what we have on our side, but against us. What do you think Nao?"

Nao nostrils flared. She was seeing something…something far back, long ago. "Raphael…" she breathed as her eyes were still unfocused, "_Remember_. Tell me what the hell you remember…some small factor that would be the reason for this…"

Raphael furrowed his brows for a long while, watching his brother closely as Nao tried to heal at least minor injuries. Then he went frozen solid. "No…" he felt tears brim his eyes, but he forced them back as he looked up at Leatherhead.

"_The secondary mutation_," Raphael, Leatherhead, and Nao all murmured together.

"What in the hell is that? What's happening?" Lily's fight with her tears had failed miserably. She was trying to hold her side together, but this was becoming too much.

Raphael bit his lip, "Years ago…during that fake alien attack we had, the 'aliens' were made of some go. My brothers and I fought them, and the blue goo seeped into the sewers, where we still lived at the time. The sewer creatures started becoming mutants themselves. Again, my brothers and I fought them. Don got cut, and some of the goo seeped into his system. He became so sick…and then…" he couldn't finish.

Nao took over. Using her ki to stitch up the most-bleeding wounds, she went over to Rachel and Lily, showing them both what she remembered from Raphael's and Leonardo's own memories.

It was there…for both of them. Don…a complete and total monster, barely able to be tamed during the worst of it by Master Splinter and his brothers.

The image faded as easily as it came, and then Nao tried not to cry, "There's never been something like this that his body has dealt with since then…" she shook her head and went back to make sure he didn't bleed too much internally, "There's only three things that would prevent me from healing…sickness isn't one of them. I don't understand this…" she murmured trying to keep the bother alive. She heard the others outside the tightly closed door…

"What are the three things?" Lily demanded.

Nao chewed and tore at her bottom lip, "Venom (wince from her), Death (wince from everyone), and Fate…" she looked at Lily with complete meaning.

"Donny was talking to me about my transformation…" Raph murmured.

"Same," Lily said, but she was more or less moving her lips.

"Because some of the goo got into Don, there's a chance that it won't work. No blood because of it." Leatherhead murmured. "The mutation might cause even the best blood donors, not to be compatible."

"Seeing how that's quite obvious," Rachel said softly, "What I'm worried about is that…" She trialed off… She couldn't continue that sentence. Lily would be devastated. It was obvious that if Don didn't get blood, he was going to die. No one in the room was going to be a good donor because of the sickness Don once got. Lily was going to be hurt. Rachel frowned as she finally went over to a chair and sat down on it, crossing her legs. Lily was going to blame herself for the harm done, and then she would even blame herself if Don died, and that sort of blame was usually what caused suicide. Rachel knew the streets, and she knew that love was stronger.

Love was so strong down underground that people literally killed for it. Lily was going to die because of it. Rachel groaned softly as she started to play with her hair. What could she do? Was there a way to stabilize a mutation? She wished desperately that Don was awake. Maybe he would help, tell them what to do…

They were falling apart.

Taking in a deep breath, she decided to finish her sentence, "What I'm worried about is that what if Lily's blood is compatible? What if we do the blood transfusion as if there's no problem?"

"That's a risk I wouldn't want to take," Leatherhead said to Rachel, "It takes loads of clean blood. Not just that, but it takes tissues and muscles as well. There's more damage than the blood."

"When you say loads……" Rachel watched him.

"I mean gallons," Leatherhead nodded.

Rachel growled under her breath. "This is ridiculous! Seriously! It's one thing to be attacked and nearly get killed, but I swear to god that this is NOT on the list."

Leatherhead watched her amused, "What list would that be?"

"How much damage one turtle should get himself into list!" Rachel snapped. She paused, "Sorry."

"It's alright, you're frustrated. All of us are," Leatherhead sighed.

Lily thought for a long while. She watched Donatello with frantic, growing anxiety and fear. Frustration also grew. Didn't she even have the chance to get her own two cents in? She watched Don pale by the minute, more blood loss every second. There was no other way. She would not give up!

Hissing dangerously she shot up and came toe-to-toe with the giant croc. She was so tiny against him, easily crushed if he wanted to hurt her. "_I won't give up_," her fierce soprano voice chimed, her eyes burning fire, Raphael's temper from the memories she had of the red once-turtle fueling her fire, "I refuse. Do whatever it takes, _save him_. Blood? Check. Tissue? What the hell. Mutagen or no, _we don't have time_."

Raphael saw the Neko's hazel eyes swirl with the green starburst, bleeding out and brightening until they were finally that eerie neon green he remembered from Azami. He also easily saw the determination, the will to take on anything.

Just to save his brother…

Her lover…

Raph could not deny the truth. The love was there, it showed now. It showed in how Lily had no injury except the one on her side and Don was dying. She must have been knocked out, and Don fought to protect her.

_**Now she/I was/am returning the favor.**_

The same thought ran through both of their heads at the same profound exact time that Lily turned and they locked eyes. He grabbed Rachel's hand and silently pulled her out of the room, "We're no longer needed," he whispered in her ear as he shut the door behind them.

Leatherhead watched her for the longest time before giving a sigh, "You can try the blood transfer." He told the two girls, "But it may just drain and it won't do anything. If we're lucky, the blood may just be enough to stop the bleeding. I don't think we can do anything about the tissues…or the muscles at this exact moment."

"Whatever!" Lily snapped. She jumped back when Leatherhead's eyes flipped for a brief second into real croc eyes.

"LH! LH-san, choudai, choudai, calm down! She doesn't understand or know you, remember?!" Nao called frantically before the giant mutant could rip her cat's head off. She sighed as Leatherhead calmed. She once again ran her ki along the wounds for small temporary use, mindful of the danger, as she hurried to find something…anything that would be useful.

Leatherhead watched Nao leave and sighed to himself. This was one long night, and Rachel did have a point. How much trouble could have one cat and one turtle gotten themselves into? He looked over at Don and sighed again. He wished he was a bit more helpful, but he honestly didn't know what he could do. He started thinking trying to come up with ideas.

"Lily, we won't be doing the transfusion like when Raphael was changed. We'll use this...it's more convenient," Nao said as she came back with a transfusion tube.

"No," Lily hissed. Something told her something was bound to go wrong with that thing. She glared at Nao.

Nao stared back at her, "You're right, ok...then...the exact same way?" her voice was strained, but agreeing. She put the contraption back, frustrated that she couldn't find anything helpful.

"Hai."

Pain flickered, but then it vanished as her face went blank, "Alright," she nodded reluctantly and came over, "Leatherhead, you might want to hold Donatello down gently…I'm not sure how this will work with him. Raph was one story but they're each different."

Leatherhead walked over to where Don was and got to where his head was and gently held down his shoulders. He watched as Nao prepared herself for the transfusion.

Nao took a deep breath and watched as Lily's eyes softened back to their hazel-gold. "Let me try something first…" she tried.

Lily frowned, but nodded. She held her arm.

Nao took her cat's wrist and lightly sliced it with her own razor sharp nail. Not enough to cause serious damage, but enough for a tiny flow of blood to pour. She ran Lily's blood over Don's cuts and gashes and when all of them were filled with her blood, she healed the Neko's wrist. She watched to see what would happen…it was more of a precautionary test than anything.

Steam, light burning as the skin sealed together. Don's body lightly jerked and fidgeted at the pain as the wounds started closing, but that was all it was. It felt awful, but not terrible.

The trio let out a small sigh of relief. A little bit of color had also returned to Don's form. "This just might work…" Nao whispered and then took Lily's arm again. As swift as the wind, she sliced Lily's artery and then Donatello's before twining their arms together and Lily's own power sealed them shut.

Quietly, as a minute passed, both of their breathing accelerated and their heart rate sped also. They pain was bearable for now…

Key words: For now.

Nao watched as Don and Lily withered and both seemed about to scream, yet took it and not a sound came from them. She looked at Leatherhead with a hopeful look. Maybe…just maybe…

Lily was the first to scream at the five minute mark.


	2. War Inside

War Inside

Leatherhead had a feeling that he knew exactly why Lily was screaming. He glanced at Don, he was biting his lip. The pain was just terrible. He had to gently press a bit harder just as Don did a violent jerk and let out a yell.

Pounding came from the door, "What's happened?!" Michelangelo was the one to yell. "Oomph…Raph! Damn it, why are you and Rachel all of the sudden the body guards?!" he sounded like he was about to cry.

"Mikey, I'm sorry," Raphael's voice was strangled, "Please…faith, hope, and a god damned amount of luck is what we need now, not questions."

"Will they be alright?" Mikey asked, barely able to be heard as Lily screamed again.

"Honestly I have no idea. Now, Mikey, please back off," Raph pleaded.

Nothing more from them was heard.

It was all Lily could do to just grip Donatello's hand harder. Their elbows were propped on the lab table and their arms were pressed together firmly…sort of like they were in a wrestling match, and they kind of were…

He remembered a water balloon fight that Bria and Rachel once organized during the summer in July because Bria couldn't handle the heat. Rachel was holding on her own just fine. He remembered how Lily hissed at the idea. He remembered the first time he met Lily and how he asked her non-stop questions, and she never seemed to be bothered by it…

He remembered how he got so frustrated at one of his inventions and how Lily managed to calm him down, and helped him work on it. He remembered how she laughed when Rachel and Bria were sparring and how they both somehow managed trip over each other and make a pile. He remembered how Lily broke up the fights between Leo and Raph when he did all he could and they still wouldn't calm down.

He remembered how Lily and Rachel ganged up on him to make him sleep. How Lily and Bria sparred with one another, and how balanced she was. How fast and brilliant she was even though fighting wasn't her thing. How she would much rather just be herself without a weapon.

He remembered their conversations on the randomest topics. Her smiling when she was asked a question… her frown when she was thinking. He remembered all of that.

Those memories were the ones that made him fight.

Lily was the same. Although where Donatello's eyes were already shut, hers went unfocused. His thoughts...his memories...she could hear them now, both past and present. He went through all of his memories even from long before they had met.

He made decisions she would have made, made decisions she absently thought she would have had a better solution to...and some decisions that neither of them knew what the hell to do about. She experienced his pains, his happy moments, and his anger. The want to make peace instead of fight, but at times knew complete that they had no choice.

It was like she was one with him now…No longer separate, yet individuals at the same time.

Then the one memory she needed the point of view from…

The one where he had had his secondary mutation…

A choked sob escaped her as she screamed again for what seemed to be the thousandth time when it actually was the 3rd or 4th. The burning…the pain, the horror and heightened instincts… She felt it all so keenly she felt it in her own body, ripping at her insides. He had lied to his brothers when he had said he didn't remember anything about it. The only true lie he had ever made to them.

Screams came until she was hoarse, but she never once pulled from the memory. Hatred…hatred toward Bishop and himself… He nearly hurt one of his brothers and sensei, and that hurt him terribly. They had all tried to talk to him, to get him under control, and he had heard every word. Eventually, the monster he had become was too much.

She heard tears of her clothing as she shape-shifted, and sobs and cries came from not only her but Nao. A couple others...she couldn't tell. It seemed the others had forced their way inside. "No…" Lily choked, "I won't let it…" she rumbled very dangerously, menacingly. She felt extremely sharp teeth tear at her lower lip, _'I won't allow you to take control of me!'_

"Why shouldn't I?" A deep voice rumbled.

"Because you're not worth the hassle," Lily hissed low, "You'll hurt them. My family. You hurt Donatello. I won't allow that to happen." Short clipped sentences, but full of meaning and threat… She felt a little of her body turn back to normal.

"You won't or you can't?" The voice asked back, "Their not the same thing."

Rachel could hear the voice. She had a feeling that Bria could too. If Matt and Andy were here, that was a possibility that they would hear it too. _'Can't or won't they don't mean the same thing…'_ She thought to herself. It wasn't a riddle, at the same time it was. She knew this riddle like the back of her hand. She can't let it hurt the family or she won't let it. Just same as she can't die or she won't die.

_'The same as either your going or your not…'_ Rachel bit her lip as she felt the monster growl. It didn't like being figured out it looked like.

"WON'T!" Lily's lioness roar thundered. She held tighter to Donatello's hand…it was her life-line right now. Feeling his growing warmth relieved her enough so she didn't have to exactly worry about hurting him. "Never. I won't. I _refuse_ to let you win!"

The monster didn't back down. Instead he just laughed, "Aren't you being selfish? A little too much?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed as she heard that. She didn't like the feeling of this.

The monster laughed softly, "You'll just change right along with him. That's how far your 'unselfishness' is going to go."

"Over my dead body. Over my _obliterated soul_ will I allow that to happen," Lily hissed. Out of everyone, including Nao…she was the most unselfish. The monster knew that.

"Oh really?" The monster drawled. "Even when you'll just kill each other in the end? Even when that's all there is?"

Lily pondered that one, but only for a small second, "I knew the risks when I told Leatherhead and Nao to do the transfusion anyway. I was…no, I am _still_ willing to give up everything just so long as he can live. He has so much to do yet, so many things to accomplish. I won't let him go without a fight. That includes you."

"Of coarse, selfish. What if this is what he wants? I wouldn't be here, if that's what he wants."

Rachel let out a startled gasp. What a dirty trick!

Lily faltered, and gave a choked gasp as the monster took advantage of that. She held her ground, however, bracing her feet apart and rested her fevered head against Don's cheek. "What the fucking hell. I could care less at this given moment if I'm selfish. The Donny-Don I know wouldn't bow down to someone like you, and I won't either."

Don couldn't hear what was going on. He could feel something though. Something wet....something wasn't right. He closed his 'eyes' and he tried to get a look to see what was going on, but the darkness was too thick. He couldn't see anything. He needed something, a light maybe. He wished, he knew what was going on.

More of a breath that a word, Lily whispered his name… The transfusion was almost complete. She just needed to complete this task…

The monster watched for the longest time before asking, "What is that makes you so determined to save someone like him?"

The corners of Lily's lips twitched, "Isn't it obvious?" she was asking both of them, the monster and herself, "The answer to that question…is it so simple?"

Nao looked around frantically and found what she was looking for. She grabbed the crystal Don had on his desk and held it long-ways parallel to Lily's head.

Lily smiled ruefully and looked up into the crystal...her reflection was the monster inside her. She was pure white and the eyes were the complete evil cat. She didn't dare think about the rest of her body… "I love him." Was all she said.

The monster suddenly disappeared, but both Rachel and Lily could tell that he was still there. He was just now a part of Lily. _'A dark side…'_ Rachel thought to herself as she touched her chest and watched as the monster faded from Lily and from Don. It was still and silent now.

Lily's body shook, but felt Donatello no longer was. Her body was back to normal...yet her teeth still had a slightly sharper edge and she felt...taller. 5ft2, she guessed. Taking a deep breath which stilled her mostly as she held it, she gritted her teeth and sliced their combined artery. Immediately both of them healed…seemed Don had gotten the Healing Touch now. She smiled absently.

Raphael chuckled as he sat down next to her and pulled her close, kissing her hair.


	3. Human

Human

Nao looked at Leatherhead, "I'm guessing you can let go of him now," she smiled.

Leatherhead nodded and carefully let go of Don and walked over to the rest of where everyone was.

"Oh…oh dear…" Nao muttered as she started seeing the subtle changes of the turtle turning human, "Girls, out! Raph, grab some clothes…" she turned hot red at some memory and grabbed a blanket, draping it over Donatello before shooting out of the room.

Rachel just burst out laughing before standing up and shrugged lightly at both Leatherhead and Raph and walked out of the room along side Brianna.

Raphael laughed and stood also, "Mikey, Leo, LH…you wanted to know what had happened. Here's your chance to watch," He grinned at them and then bounded out of the room to get some clothing.

Lily raised an eyebrow but then smiled weakly and just went to grab a chair, "Sit, minna, or get semi-comfy…it might take several minutes yet."

Leonardo noticed that Lily seemed a bit calmer and a bit taller than what she was. She was also a bit skinnier as well.

Michelangelo's and Leo's attention was drawn away from Lily and looked over at Don. His shell was disappearing and he was getting a bit taller just as Raph had. His skin was a bit pale, and he had light brown hair, but it wasn't ragged. He was muscular, but lean…skinny, but not too much… He had to admit, Don looked good.

Lily smiled tiredly as Donatello's transformation finally stopped. She blushed red at her thoughts about his body, but shook her head free of them. Raphael soon came back with the clothes, now all they had to do was wait…

Don opened his eyes slowly as he felt himself go back to conscious. He sat up and was rubbing his head. He still felt a bit weak, but he was fine. He glanced over at everyone and he could see Mikey and Leo looking very amused. "What?" He asked as his eyes went from Leo to Mikey and to Raph and Lily.

Lily felt tears in her eyes, but she was grinning hugely, "We did it, Donny-Don," she told him. Her voice was thick with her tears and hoarse again, a vocal of the challenge she had done. "You're…cured, I guess we could put it," she wiped her eyes absently as she looked at the others.

"That's good," Don sighed when he noticed that he looked a bit different. He sighed and then said, "Just say it. I turned human didn't I?"

"Yes," the room chorused.

"Don't worry, Bro!" Raph was beaming, "It's not that bad," he tossed his brother the close he had chosen out for first-day-human attire, "The only real weird thing is the weight loss of the shell."

"I suppose." Don said. He maneuvered himself away so he can place the clothes on without Lily seeing anything. "It _is_ a bit weird. I'm so used to having it behind me…" He muttered as he slipped the shirt on.

"So was I, bro," Raph smiled as he patted Don's shoulder, "But you look great! Seriously, much, _much_, _**much**_, better than before…" he trailed off but just bounced right onto another subject, "How does it feel? Having five fingers?" he laughed as he grabbed Don's hands and splayed his fingers against them. Don was a bit smaller than him…two inches shorter, since he was 6ft now, so 5ft 8. He shook his head and grinned wider. He felt so hyper! Now he had a brother back and it didn't feel so awkward anymore.

Lily smiled, amused, and stood silently. She was startled…something was off. She blinked and looked at herself. She hadn't even felt her body flex as she had stood. Once moment she was sitting, the next standing straight; 'Newfound speed…fascinating…' she thought. She began walking over to Leo and Mikey, but again as the thought passed through her she was already standing by Leo's side. She widened her eyes. "Freaky…" she murmured. Shaking her head, she looked at Leo, "No questions tonight," she held up her hand quickly to stop his moving lips, "Please…You saw for yourselves what it was like to change. Now may you leave? I'd be extremely thankful…"

Leonardo nodded respectfully and stood up and walked out the room with Leatherhead and Mikey. Rachel and Nao were at the living room and Rachel just gave a slight smile, "So, how hot was he?"

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" Leo asked at the same time Mikey replied, "I give him a five."

"That's what I thought," Rachel nodded, "The geeks always are the ones that are the hottest."

"Careful what you say," Leo teased the woman, "Raph might get mad for that."

"Just an opinion, that is true," Rachel shrugged.

Don could hear the conversation until Leo closed the door and he sighed, "…I really do think she listens to music too much." He had heard that song when Rachel had accidently and randomly started singing a song a few months ago, that happened to be called The Geeks Get the Girls. "Maybe more…" He shook his head before looking at Lily, "How are you? Besides the fact that you must be in constant pain and your voice is nearly gone…"

Raph pouted but let it slide. He went over to the table instead, grabbing a bucket and went to the sink. He filled it with hot water and grabbed a cloth. He then started cleaning up, a payment since he had also bleed a lot when he had been changed, too.

Lily smiled softly, "No…there's no pain except what my throat gives me. I'm…" she trailed off, her mind fluttering back to memories. She had seen Raphael as he watched him leave the lab, and a minute or two after that Rachel had 'tripped' and shared a kiss. She had been shocked at that memory because his thoughts had been exactly the same as hers.

'_If only I could do that…'_

She blushed and bit her lip, but quickly stopped as her teeth pierced her skin with only light pressure. She liked away the blood as it healed. Lily focused back on Don, and noticed he had come closer. She blinked, startled, but couldn't look away. She was too mesmerized by his eyes.

They were still dark brown, but now had a light sprinkle of gold dust in them and a ring of gold around his pupil and iris. He stood on the balls of his feet, like she did, and she noticed a new grace to his movements. His step was lighter, as if something other than his shell's weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

She realized she hadn't answered his question and tried again, "I guess I'm doing f…" she was silenced, and the only hint to what was happening before she registered it was what Raph said.

Raph smirked to himself, "I started a trend. Matt'll die to hear that…" he chuckled very softly and went back to cleaning.

Lily couldn't move, couldn't think. Her eyes widened as she felt soft lips against hers…the cause to her stolen breath. She couldn't help but respond; closing her eyes like had had his.

Don had moved while Lily was talking, and cut her off. He heard what Raph said and had to smile inwardly. At least she was responding back. He gently brought her a bit closer, but didn't deepen the kiss too much.

When both of them needed air, they reluctantly pulled away. She stared into his eyes, dazzled by them, and then she wrapped her arms all the way around his waist. She buried her face into his chest and smiled; glad she could finally wrap him in a full embrace.

Lily breathed deeply as well…now that Donatello was no longer cold-blooded his warmth finally gave him a distinctive smell. Earth…he smelled strongly of sunshine heated soil. He had the slight tinge of copper also, to show he wasn't all sweet. He was mouthwatering apple as well, and that mixed with cinnamon. However, the sunshine-terra scent was dominant.

"You smell good…" she murmured.

"Thanks," Don said softly as he gently nuzzled her neck. "So do you," He could smell the vanilla and spearmint on her. She also had other scents, but he didn't bother naming them all. The vanilla and spearmint was all that he needed to say to describe her.

She chuckled, "Seems I've given you my senses," she smiled but felt herself slipping…but it was a good kind of slip, "Donny-Don, why don't we go to…" she yawned, "You're room? We'll both be out-cold in about a five minutes or less no matter what we do. So let's crash somewhere safe."

"Okay," Don said softly as he gently let her lean against him. They both walked out of the lab and ignored everyone as they went to the room to sleep.

Once they were out of sight and hearing range, the first word out of Brianna's mouth was; "Wow…"


	4. Making Up

Making Up

Brianna quickly continued, "_That's Don_? He's exceptional, outstanding and absolutely fascinatingly _awesome_!"

"I hate to ask, but did Matt somehow possess you to even say so many compliments in one breath?" Rachel asked highly amused, "You scored him a little to low, Mikey."

"You're taken. I thought it was a pretty good score for someone that's taken." Mikey shrugged.

"Give him a seven and your safe." Rachel replied.

"That's a little too high…" Mikey admitted to Rachel.

"To a guy," Rachel said, "I'm sure Matt wouldn't be afraid to score him an eight."

"NINE!" Bria shouted. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the scowl Leonardo gave her.

"I swear she did that just to piss you off, Leo…" Raph muttered as he finally came out of the lab, only a little splatter of bloody water on him.

"Unlike yours?" Leo smirked at Raph.

Rachel was oblivious to the conversation as she answered to Bria's comment. "A nine? Really? That's a little ambitious. I mean he does have the geeky-hotness going for him, but the safe bet would be a eight or a seven. A seven and a half actually… Agh, I don't know. Matt's so much better at rating people than I am. I either score to high or too low. No in-between really."

Bria laughed again, "Fine, fine, seven and a half is reasonable," she smiled soothingly at Leo and beamed when he did too. Sometimes it was way more than easy to please the turtle leader…at least that was her perspective. Most of the others he put of some kind of fight against, but not her.

Rachel sighed, "I'm tired now. Too much excitement."

"Too much excitement? The last time you said that you broke into the Foot HQ and crashed out almost immediately after you got back." Mikey eyed her with a skeptic eye.

"Well…" Rachel didn't have an argument for that. "I am tired, so I'm either crashing here, or trudge up the stairs...the evil not nice stairs that I tripped over, sixteen times……"

"Wow, you must be so bored if you're keeping count of where you're getting your injuries," Mikey teased her.

Rachel ignored him, "So yeah, that's a debatable." She sighed before getting up, "I'm crashing." She did a halfhearted wave before going up the stairs and going in a random room, too tired to care.

Raphael chuckled before he quickly followed. The door to the room Rachel had gone in closed after him. Thankfully it was their own room.

"Angelo, I think we should follow their example," Nao smiled as she wrapped her arms around the orange-banded turtle from behind, "It's about fifteen minutes away from dawn. That leaves only about two or three hours for sleep. I know how you hate sleep-loss…"

Michelangelo nodded and Leonardo turned to Bria, "Shall we?" He asked her.

"You go on ahead, Leo," Bria murmured as she watched Nao Teleport her and Mikey up the stairs. Their door soon shut. "I'd like to think in silence and shadow while it still lasts. Something's nagging at me to pay attention to it, and you know I'll take forever to fall asleep, or not fall asleep at all, if I come with you." She smiled apologetically.

"Alright…" Leo murmured before leaving her alone and went to his room.

Brianna was glad Leo had remembered the word 'shadow' as he turned off the lights. She stared at nothing, and when she blinked nothing changed so she never knew if her eyes were closed or not. Five minutes passed…She listened as one my one either snoring or soft, rhythmic breathing started. That was what she finally stood up.

Silently, her clothes barely making as sound as she jumped up straight to the railing, grabbed a hold, and swung her legs up and over. Not the slightest movement…

Except from one…

Bria crept, skipping over memorized creaky boards, and got to Rachel's and Raphael's room. Raph's snoring was softer in this life her had, but still there. She saw the shimmer from brown eyes as they looked at her and their eyes locked. Neither had to say anything…

They both knew they had to talk.

Bria shifted, glanced back at her again, and then went back the same way she had come.

Rachel watched Bria leave before carefully getting out of Raph's embrace. Gently she pulled the covers over him a bit more and watched just in case her moving woke him up. When it didn't, she carefully left the room and went into the living room. Jumping over the railing and landing softly, she walked over to where Bria was sitting on the couch.

She braced herself for whatever Bria was going to do, "Just don't yell…" She whispered to herself.

"I just want to understand…" Brianna whispered back, her voice thick. She was glad the darkness hid her tears, "Tell me…I don't want to be separated from you, I couldn't handle it…not again, not like this, and not right now."

Rachel bit her lip. She sat down slowly onto the ground. Silence fell for the longest time, or the shortest hour, she didn't know. It felt long to her. "Lynx told me that I was being used by everyone…" She paused, "She told me the reason why you took me off the streets, was because I was a threat, not for anything else, like I know. She…" She stopped in her sentence and then coughed before saying, "Never mind. I started to believe her though. I started to believe I was being used, that you thought I was a threat, that…" Again she stopped and then she shook her head, "I'm just rambling…anyway, I started to believe it all."

She stopped started to play with whatever she found on the ground. Her eyes trying so hard not to see Bria, not to meet whatever shocked face she was making. "Then, after a while…after being told that I was loved…I felt so guilty. Very guilty…I started crying…I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I knew that you were going to be mad at me. Mad and upset……and possibly disappointed. I didn't want that. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, or to be mad at me."

Again her voice just suddenly stopped. She bit her lip and then said in a quieter voice, "I didn't want anyone to be mad or disappointed. That's why I hung around Mikey and Nao. They…they're laid-back, their anger points are pretty low. I told them…about this. Mikey told me that he could understand why I would start believe it, and that I shouldn't be scared about what others were going to be, because he was sure they'd understand too. Nao tried her best to get me to talk, but……" She shook her head, "I kept making up excuses remember? Raph and Leo…they know. I…I was sort of forced to tell them after a while. Leo doesn't like it I guess, me being what I was. Distracted and hard to concentrate… He said it wasn't like me."

"Raph……" Rachel's voice broke again, "I just told him that it was just the whole using thing. I didn't dare tell him what Lynx was saying about him. It'd kill him," She stopped.

"I just didn't want anyone to get mad at me," Rachel finally said, "Especially you, oh god. I don't want you to get mad at me Bria, or be disappointed. That's why I lower my levels so low. I don't want to surpass you, or Leo, or anyone in this family. Being the weakest, bowing down, I don't mind that. You guys did so much for me, that if this is my payment, then this is what I would do. You know what I can do Bria, that's why I'm in the Aka Ryuu…"

"You saved me, and if this is the way I repay my savior, then I should be killed," Rachel murmured, "As a ninja anyway, which I am not," She tried to smile, but she found that she couldn't, "I'm sorry, Bria. I really, really am sorry."

Brianna was quiet for a long time. Dawn had arrived half an hour ago, now it was starting to get brighter as the minutes passed. It was as if this was a sign…a sign of hope. She tried to feel that way, but the sadness of heart that's been miss-judged and underestimated was strong. Finally, she spoke as the sun got high enough to stream through and touch her face and glitter off of her tears.

"I am…I am disappointed…but not disappointed in you…no…" she choked off a sob, "I'm disappointed by the fact you have so little faith in me. I've told you over and over, let it slide many times before…but this time you scared me so bad it almost broke me. I was so frightened that I would lose you…"

Bria closed her eyes, trying to take a calming breath but her breath hitched, "Like you said, I didn't take you off the streets because you were a threat. I know your potential, wanted to help you reach that level you were meant to be. I needed you, in more ways than one, but never wanted to use you. I'm not that kind of person. How many times do I have to tell you these things?" she cried softly and slid off her spot on the couch down to her and brought her into a hug, "I love you, you're my sister. Don't you trust me to understand?" she asked softly.

Rachel didn't say anything, but hugged her as tightly as she could. She bit her lip and then said in a soft weak voice, "I do. Some way of showing it huh?"

Bria buried her face in her sister's shoulder, "I won't deny it…yes, it's quite a poor way of showing it. I kept thinking I did or said something wrong that I didn't realize and that was what was making you stay away from me…I was honestly scared."

Rachel shook her head and then gently held her sister even tighter, if that was possible, "I'm sorry, sis. Next time, if there ever is a next time, I'll come straight and clean."

"Chigiri?" Bria whispered.

She knew enough Japanese for that one. "Chigiri," Rachel nodded.


	5. His Story

His Story

It was around four o' clock the following day. Everyone had slept in and was energized and refreshed. A lot of them were just hanging around in the living room, playing video games or just talking. Rachel was fast asleep on the couch since she had grown bored, her music blasting through her earphones.

Suddenly the door flew open and Matt ran in and sat down in front of the couch, staring at Rachel for the longest times. "She's asleep?" She sounded surprised, "What?"

"Chill Matt," Andrew sighed as he closed the door, "And knock next time."

Brianna glanced behind her from her spot perched on the back of the couch where Michelangelo and Raphael were both neck-and-neck in a video game. Her bouncing between them and commentary had gotten irritating, so she had moved where she could move and it wouldn't really bother them and her shouting could encourage rather than distract.

"Andy! Heya! Matt," she laughed, "You as well. Welcome!"

"Hey Bria," Andrew smiled at her, "Matt you can try to wake her up, but she'll just kill you."

"No she wouldn't. She loves me," Matt went behind the couch and grabbed her arm.

Andrew rolled his eyes and looked at Bria, "How are you?"

"I'm doing much better today, actually," Bria grinned and jumped down. She grabbed Matt playfully and whirled her out of her jacket before she jogged over to Andy and helped him with his coat.

"Thanks." Andrew said. "But um..." A thud made Andrew sighed and looked over to see that Matt and Rachel had somehow gotten themselves from the couch, to the ground. Andrew sighed to himself and then turned around look at Bria, "We were actually here to see if you and Rae was free for the day."

"How about two?" Bria smiled sheepishly, "I've sort of been in need of a shopping spree," she directed that one in Matt's direction and also raised her voice enough for her to hear.

"Did I hear that?" Matt's head popped up, "Did I truly hear that? A shopping spree?"

"Matthew……" Andrew winced, "Calm down. I did get off work today early and tomorrow is my day off……" He thought for a minute, "Rae are you dead?"

"Oh, yes," Rachel said sarcastically. "I'm so dead that I can't even move because SOMEONE is on TOP OF ME!" Matt giggled and got up and gently helped Rachel up.

Bria giggled, "Yes, yes, a shopping spree. The only clothes I had when I came to New York was a small suitcase. I managed to get a job for a short time to get all that I have now, and then I met Rach and I haven't felt or smelled new clothes in a while," she explained.

Matt's eyes sparkled and Rachel immediately groaned, "Oh my god……"

Andrew shook his head, "So we have two girls spend the night over at my place. I must be some lucky kid."

Rachel cracked up immediately and then teased Andy, "Spending the night? I thought you wanted something else."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Surely you're happy about going shopping."

"……I guess." Rachel sighed. "I've been thinking about getting a few new things…"

"Like?" Matt pressed.

Rachel thought for a minute and then looked at her arm where the dragon was, before looking at Bria and gave her a smirk.

Andrew and Matt had turned around and Matt whistled, "Whose the hottie?"

Rachel let out a yelp and muffled laughter came from her. Andrew was a little ridged like he always was when he met someone new, "Oh my god guys, you both know him."

"We do?" Andrew and Matt asked together looking at her.

Bria couldn't help it. She laughed hysterically for a bit and then composed herself enough to ask. "Don! Did you come with any possible idea to why Lily was able to heal you and not Nao?" she grinned hugely.

"Yes……" Don said as he watched the other two's mouths drop, "What concerns me is the fact that you two look like you never seen me before……"

"Not like this," Matt whistled, "Just a question, but do turtles always randomly turn human or hot?"

"The random hotness I think runs in the family……I don't know about that," Don blinked at Matt's weird way of wording things, "However, there is a certain process for us to turn human, I think we established that fact due to me and Raph being human and not turtles," he continued.

Bria beamed, "So, Matt, from 1-10?" she asked smoothly.

"For?" Matt blinked.

"Shopping you moron," Rachel muttered.

"Oh, come on," Bria rolled her eyes.

"For Raph I give him a five," She shrugged, "Donny get's an eight."

"Why does Raph get a five?"

"Oh come on Rae, Don has at least ten percent more hotness that Raph does due to the fact that he puts time in his clothing."

Brianna stifled a laugh. Raphael rolled his eyes, "Right…" he muttered.

"Dude, Andrew can kick Raph's ass in that department," Rachel told her, "Come on, remember when he was what? Twenty three? Two piercing on one ear, three on the other, and not to mention that he had a streak in his hair and had this ragged out Emo look?"

"Thanks for dragging me into a conversation I'd rather not be mentioned in," Andrew muttered.

"No. Raph's better," Matt shook her head, "He's has that natural thing going on with the bad-boy. Andrew doesn't he had to work for that. Raph doesn't. All he has to do is ride his motorcycle, and I'm sure he's going to get a few good looks."

Bria turned with utter shock and disbelief at Andrew, her mouth agape. She took a couple steps back and her eyes ran quickly up and down. Her expression changed through different stages: more disbelief, contemplation, thoughtfulness, and soft as memories passed through her mind.

Andrew noticed the look and shifted.

Rachel shook her head as she continued, "Come on Matt, what would rate Andy then?"

"I think I rated him a six back then," Matt said thoughtfully, "Still pretty high compared to some."

"Okay so five for Raph is?"

"Average. I mean there's so many ways to rate someone. Appearance, clothes, types…" Matt rolled her eyes.

"So you rated low because of the bad-boy?" Rachel teased.

"Sweetheart, I'm not like you," Matt said, "Back when you were what? Sixteen or fifteen turning sixteen I'm sure, positively sure that you were all out for the bad ones."

"Okay so I like the type. I can't deal with people that…I don't know… care about their appearance much."

A slow smile grew on Bria's lips as she watched Andy as the two girls went back and forth. She then grinned and gloumped on Andrew, "You're my new best friend," she announced.

The two girls had turned around to that. Andrew blushed and Rachel burst out laughing as Andrew said uncomfortably, "Okay? New best friend, I can deal with that." Matt was pointing at them giggling.

Bria laughed, "I always knew there was something about you that seemed…a little darker. Not only your past, everyone has a dark past, but that just made you higher on my list." She grinned and tapped the toe of her shoe on the floor, sending her ki toward Matt and Rachel in attempt to silence them so she could talk. However, as they were startled and fell backwards, they only laughed harder.

"Yeah. Dark…" Andrew said softly remembering his ex and the fight they had, "Yeah, not as bad as some." He smiled at Bria.

Rachel just cracked up and then Andrew had to throw a glare just as Rachel said, "Romeo oh Romeo where art thou?"

"Down under your balcony trying not to be called a stalker!" Matt replied back.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Reluctantly she let Andy go, "Minna…" she said since the guys had also started in on it, "Choudai…" she frowned as they just kept laughing at little jokes they kept making. Bria scowled and took Andy's hand as she drug him outside. She slammed the door shut behind them, "There! Silence! Now I can freaking _talk_ to you without being interrupted."

Andrew sighed, "I'm used to being teased. Don't worry about it." He gently rubbed his neck, "Anyway, I was trying to invite you and Rae to come over to my place, and yes if you wish to sleep over you may."

"Hai, that would be nice," Bria smiled at him, "Though, I should be used to it as well…I was never able to ignore it. I tried, but it never worked." She held out her hand, "If you'll take a small walk with me……I'll show you some of my past, and explain any questions you have." She bit her lip…she hadn't shown anyone or told anyone much about herself except Rachel.

Andrew thought for a minute, "Before...before you do anything." He quickly looked at her and gave her a slight smile. "I think, it's best if I go first. I don't want you to tell or show me anything, until you know me."

Bria blinked, but smiled back, "**Kaiteki**," Agreeable. She nodded.

Andrew smiled and took her offered hand and started walking with her. "Let's see," He watched the ground for a while and frowned. "I lived in a family of five. I have a mom, a dad, and two sisters." He sighed. "I'm the youngest in the family."

They kept walking and he looked at the streets as they walked. He stopped from his walking and watched as some of the cars drove by. "My sister Emily was a History Teacher…and she's stern. She had different ideas and there were always fights between my father and her."

"My sister, Jessica, she's a sweet girl," Andrew continued his walking as he talked. His eyes now were watching the sky and his surroundings than the ground. "She's a Vet. Loves animals. When Emily, dad and mom fought, Jessica used to take me to her room and hold me tightly, telling me that their not fighting."

"When we grew older, the fights got worse. Emily left the family," Andrew sighed, "Jessica was getting blamed."

"I was around sixteen when Jessica told my parents that she was done being the 'new first daughter'. She could understand why Emily left. She grabbed my wrist, a few things, and we he headed out."

He stopped a bench and sat down, "Jessie, she got me into a good school, worked three jobs. She always smiled. Always telling me 'Stay strong, days will get better'. When I got into college, she went to college; we called often as we could. Emily came back in our lives, and we were fine. Dad found us though. Emily left, Jessica left. I was the only one left. I was around twenty. I left and came to New York," He smiled lightly.

"I was around twenty-two when I got accepted at a big shot hospital. That's where I met a woman. A doctor by the name of Katie Johnson," He sighed and looked at the ground.

Brianna tilted her head interestedly, "Andy…a quick random question before you go on……?"

"Yeah?" Anderw looked at her.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six," Andrew smiled.

"Oh you suck…My Abby is five years ahead of me, so that makes him 22," she pouted, "26 makes you 9 years ahead…you look way freakin' younger than you say you are. I could've sworn you're 19 or something of the sort when I first saw you."

"Why does that sounds so familiar?" Andrew murmured. "Oh yes, Matt." He nodded and then said, "Back when Matt was a he, he found me and poked me and told Rachel that he found 'a teen that looks like he's misunderstood'."

Bria laughed lightly, "Nice," she nodded. She lightly nudged him, "So…go on…Katie?"

"Yeah… She was my teacher. I always called her Dr. Johnson, even outside of the hospital. One night, we're at a bar. We're both talking about a successful surgery that I finally was able to do, and she turned to me and asked, 'Why do you call me by my title?' and I asked her, 'Isn't that showing respect?' She laughed and…"

He coughed and continued, "She laughed and said, 'You're a very nice guy, Andrew. That's what makes doctors like you so rare. You actually care about the living and I'm sure you would cry at a funeral for someone you didn't even know, if you could. How about this Andrew, you call me Katie outside work and I'll stop calling you Andrew'. I asked her, 'What will you call me?' Katie turned and said, 'Andy's a good name for you. It's suits for someone with a baby face."

"We dated," Andrew said, "For a year. A year and I was a doctor and was working…and I moved up the ranks. Katie……she didn't."

"We……we fought. For the first time we fought, I tried to get away, I wanted a clear head. I told her this…but she didn't listen." Andrew sighed, "She poked so many accusations at me, and threw so many insults, I was just spinning. Finally she told me to leave, to get out…to never talk to her, or see her ever again. I'm to be transferred to a new hospital; she wanted me to take that job so I wouldn't have to deal with her."

"I told her that I didn't wish to take that job. That we should just calm down. I think she took that the wrong way. She pushed me out the door and threw my things away. I slept on a park bench, and Matt was the one that found me two days later. He looked worried and asked if I was okay. I told him that I was as fine as I would ever get. Matt laughed and said, 'I know a safe heaven for you. You'll have to work it out with Starlight, but I'm sure she'll listen to you."

"I met Rachel, and I have to admit, I thought that girl was eighteen, not fifteen. She looked older than what she was," Andrew sighed, "I could see…all the wounds she had through the emotional scars. I always had that power of empathy, to see wounds of cuts and scars that emotions are inflicted on. Katie was jealous of me, and I knew that…Rachel and Matt……I once told them, 'I'm surprised you r not dead'."

"Matt just laughed, but Rae…she was so quiet, I was afraid I said the wrong thing. When she spoke, Matt didn't look surprised. She said, 'I am surprised that I'm not'."

"Her and Matt…" Andrew sighed, "I don't think I ever seen such torture. All of their scars were reopened and none of the cuts were ever healed. All were just infected. Each of them… Them being Informers, I still wonder to this day, if they were searching for something. If their still searching for something."

"When they were a couple, you could see how desperate they were," Andrew sighed, "How desperate they were of each other. They needed each other. Without one another, I think they deemed themselves lost," He watched the ground, "I remember before Rachel walked out, that Matt told me that he wanted to propose to her, but couldn't. I asked why and he said, 'Because I'd just break her heart in the end.' He admitted after a month after that, that he was……a little bent. Rachel accepted that, but her heart……I saw this gash so wide and deep…"

"I wonder if that's what they were searching for. Just someone to love," Andrew sighed, "Someone that could love them."

"I find that sad," Andrew looked up at Bria, "That they didn't have a family to lean on, and that they had just each other to hold. I actually thought how lucky I must be compared to them, and how lucky they were for not having a family." He laughed, "Crazy right?"

Bria shook her head, "No. It's understandable," she assured. She tilted her head, "What of Rachel now, now that she has Raphael?"

Andrew laughed, "Do you honestly want me to answer that?"

Bria smiled, "Yes."

"She's changed drastically," Andrew said softly. "If you were there, Bria, when she was an Informer, you would think this was a mircial." He smiled and turned away from Bria, "She's smiling more, and laughing more. I can see how much she cares about him. She may not always stand up for him, but you can see that she loves him. When I saw her walk through the hospital, tear stained and crying, I saw that gash on her heart and I thought, 'Why is it there?' When she and Raph made up it disappeared. All of the wounds, that were once infected, their gone into scars. Jagged and unperfected scars, but healed."

"I actually admire Raph for healing Rae. That girl that used to take on the most dangerous jobs even for the government just because she wanted to die healed." Andrew laughed and looked back at Bria, "I truly do admire Raph for doing something me and Matt never could. He didn't just heal her. No, he did much more than just heal her. I think he gave her something to work for. I'm sure back when he was hurt he made her feel a little guilty, and I'm sure she worked hard at beating herself up at what she did. When she apologized, I bet that sweet reward he gave her was just a hint. A hint that there was more to this…"

Brianna smiled softly, "Raph said it…He told her several nights go, really. When you and Matt had been here to listen to Nao play?"

"Really? Okay so instead of having to work for it, she actually has something to live for as well. That's nice." Andrew laughed, "Has she kicked anyone's ass at her fighting?"

"No, not really," Bria chuckled.

"What? No way," Andrew was shocked. That couldn't be, "Damn…I'm guessing she's bowing down?"

"Unfortunately…" Bria sighed, "I'm trying to get her to train harder, though."

Andrew smiled and got up from the bench, "Alright."


	6. Her Story

Her Story 

Brianna stood with him and let go of his hand so she could take a few steps forward, "Andrew…you said you can see someone's scares, that that was your special empathy power…Tell me…before I start, what you see on me…" She closed her eyes and for the first time in a very long time…she put down her barriers. She felt exposed, venerable…but she trusted him for some reason.

Andrew watched her for the longest time before letting his eyes wander. So many scars, wounds that were trying to heal, some were even infected. He noticed that the major wound was a healing scar above her heart, "Someone hurt you recently," He murmured, "Someone close, not close enough, but close." He looked up at Bria, "You and Rachel……you're the same. No wonder you two are Soul Sisters. The wounds are scars, and some that are trying to heal are infected. Usually that indicates from my experience that you're very sensitive. A word can cause you to bleed. People have to be careful what they say, and do around you."

He paused, "But you don't tell them, they don't know, you get hurt at the end of the day for keeping that. However, you want them to have freedom to say what they want; maybe that's why you stay silent," He sighed, "I just see scars, Bria. I don't really know what each one means, or what it does. I do know that if there's a wound over or near the heart that someone close hurt you."

Bria fought tears, and her barriers went back up immediately, trying to protect her. She laughed once, with only slight humor, "Davon is pissed at me," she smiled half-heartedly, "She's my 'dark side' yet she's not, if that makes any sense to you." She shook her head and started walking slowly so he could keep up, "Yes…someone close has hurt me recently. However, many things have hurt my heart. Did you see how _deep_ it was?" she glanced at him, "Did it stand out more than the others?"

"I don't know how deep...but it did stand out," Andrew admitted, "And Davon being a dark yet not dark side, is understandable. Rachel has split personalities everywhere. Scary really…" He smiled teasingly, "I'm kidding, although I never know which I'm talking to."

Bria chuckled softly, "I have many personalities, and so I know how to pick out the differences between them. So I know which name to use," she smiled ruefully, "Mine have little difference between them personality-wise, but their purposes are much different. Davon takes on the more stressful things, and when I'm in a gory or unpleasant situation she's the one who isn't affected so easily. She's easy to anger, however, and one way you can tell it's her is very easy," she smiled, "Her eyes are green. She's the fighter I become."

"At least that gives me an idea what to look for to say anything just in case." Andrew admitted. Rachel didn't really change with hers. Just her attitude, "You say you have many. Will you tell me more?"

Brianna smiled, "I haven't talked about my personalities in a long time. _I_ usually can't tell who's who…" she closed her eyes, placing her feet carefully in front of one another so she didn't go off track. "Mm…ah, yes, Angela. I told you that Davon angers easily. Angela is nothing but peace. She's never gotten angry about anything. She's the reason why I am able to have so much control over situations. That's her responsibility, to keep all of us calm. When another who's calm, for example Donatello and Leonardo or even you…" she smiled at Andy, "If they come near, she thrives."

She rubbed the back of her neck, "Angela…how you can tell it's her is actually harder than the rest. Her eyes are a dark teal, but since my eyes are ocean blue it's sort of difficult to tell she's taken over. Only Rachel has seen her face-to-face, actually."

"I see," Andrew was storing all of this in his head, "Angela, Davon, how many more is there?"

"Two…Hannah is another," Bria grinned, "She's the adventurer. The fantasy side of me, the one who helps me be a kid and laugh through all of this; that's her purpose. She's the one who allows me to be friends with Mikey. She's the one who's always smiling, always caring for others except her."

"Anya is a lot like Raphael. She's the 'bad girl' of the bunch and the one who easily agrees to help him with his bike. She's the Dare Devil," Bria tapped her chin; "She and Davon are the two depressed ones, and Anya's really mellow. To tell it's her…extremely difficult. You have to look for the accent instead of her eyes," laughing, she shook her head, "Anya is a master at different accents. Say you have an Irish accent…she takes up the Irish brogue within a few sentences. After spending time with Splinter, she's gets a thick Japanese accent. At the beginning, she had Rachel's accent because it still lingered in my Soul Sister's voice. She loves to just do random accents most of the time, though."

"I feel bad that Rachel's accent faded," Andrew admitted to Bria, "At least then you knew who she was, if she was Kimiko. Now…I don't think I'd tell them apart," He thought for a while, "I don't have much of an accent, so sorry." He laughed as he thought for a minute, "At least now I know who I can blame all the injuries you get…but what about you?"

Brianna blinked, and then smiled sadly, "Do you wish to know about my personality and who I am, or do you want me to continue my story?"

"Both…if you want. Or either one," Andrew looked at her, "You can decide. I'm fine with listening to both."

Bria smiled ruefully, "I'm a very spiritual person. I'm open for anything, though until I came here and discovered Angela, I had to be bribed in order to go shopping. My parents say I'm a social bug, but you'll see as I show you my memories…after I thought about it, I never really let anyone close to me. Rarely did I deem it safe to give a simple hug for I was afraid even my semi-friends would get ridiculed. I hung out with the darker side of the crowd who were also strange in their own special way," she chuckled, "The Goths, Emos…The 'gay' people, the 'lesbians' and I actual met a 'bi-sexual' guy."

She sighed, "That's why back there I announced you as my 'new best friend'. Once I really looked you over and put the pieces together, you reminded me of them. I feel comfortable around those kinds of people, for the others I despise as much as they hate me. Why? Because they're so untrustworthy I could never keep up with who was who's friend and who switched sides to become enemies. I stayed quiet back then because no one listened to me or what I had to say. My day could so easily be made because someone would include me in something. I hated group-ups for games like Greek Mythology Jeopardy or jeopardy dealing with something for Algebra…" she shook her head.

"You said I'm sensitive…that's sort of an understatement, but I don't know a better name for it," Brianna frowned, "This leads onto my story. Once…I trusted my heart and love to someone who did every kind of possible thing to hurt me. I was frozen, and Davon came out more often than not after we broke our friendship off…" she bit her lip, "Her name was Krystal – with a K – and it means Ice where Crystal with a C means Crown. Oh, how true that meaning suited her…"

She bowed her head as they neared the half-way point and she stopped, going off the beaten path to a frozen fountain. She sat on the rim, and waited for him to join her. "The one who hurt me recently is Rachel, and it felt like a re-run…I was so frightened…déjà vu hit me quiet a bit during the few-day-silence between her and I," she said very quietly as she waited.

"Rachel?" Andrew murmured. He paused and then sat down next to her and watched the ground for a long while, "I can see that," he looked at her.

Bria shook her head, "No…this was different yet the same." She sighed, "Krystal…We were together for about a year. Started out as friends…then became Soul Sisters," he voice cracked, "School and Summer was a blast. She didn't have a very affectionate family, so she barely knew what a hug was. My family taught her, however, and slowly grew to like it. Then the next school year came around…"

She shaded her eyes with her bangs, "Her grandfather was a major part of it...he was allergic to cats and dogs, so I could rarely go to her place, and then she could baely come to mine, but she did anyway...at least during the summer. Fights occurred constantly during school, though I was careful enough not to drag it out in a public area where other students were."

"Once I remember clearly...I had thought about it, and then after school once told her that we lived in two different worlds. She disagreed. I was trying to find a reason to end it before it, but it would have done too much damage then, now I realize. My parents had gotten us to get over that one…" Bria bit her lip, "I tried to spend more time with her, get us to go to either of our homes or the river on a nice day, but each time she found some sort of excuse. The grandfather allergies one was the most used and soon got old fast. I swear half of it she made up," she spat and hissed menacingly.

"Then summer rolled around, and I found more time, surprisingly. She admitted that she liked me one day…like liked, and she figured she was bi-sexual. I was ecstatic, and eagerly told her I felt the same way…"

She broke off, her breath hitching, "We…we…we kissed, just to try it…" she sounded disgusted by the memory of that 'first kiss', and she was, "We cuddled, talked…and then we parted."

"I didn't see her, not one glimpse, for two weeks."

Andrew burst out laughing, "First kiss happens to be by experimentation. I think about it……I think all first kisses are by the same sex."

Bria furrowed her brows, "That's not where I'm going with this...That bit of trivia I already knew."

Andrew smiled at Bria and then looked down at the ground, "Okay. Keep going."

Brianna sighed, "Then…she came to my house one day…I don't know what brought her there, she just came. We talked, I told her how much I missed her…it's a haze…All I remember is that another day I believe I was at her place and she told me, point blank, that she wasn't bi-sexual. She would never be able to get over this boy of hers, her best friend. She shattered me then…but that was only the beginning. A month I think after that, I sent her a stupid invite to an idiotic site, and she over-did it and overreacted. Her e-mail reply back was long, and each statement cut me deeply after I got over anger and sent her a response. That went on for a couple e-mails, and then she finally come over…

"That was the day our connection was cut permanently. She told me I was clingy, needed love, and she wasn't able to 'handle it'," she did air quotations in mocking, "She wasn't the type of person who hated being clung to. She numbed me, cut me to ribbons, burned me, cut me more, and shattered me like frozen glass hitting the floor. We went outside to 'talk', she stomped on the pieces left, looked into my eyes, saw the hurt, told me straight out what she saw, and then said 'I'm sorry'. A lie, straight at my face…and that was that…

"I'd been shot through the heart, and she didn't give a flying fuck."

Andrew listened to her rant for a long while, "That explains why Rachel's cut was so deep."

Bria put her hand over her eyes, hiding the fact that they had turned a deep purple. Anya's eyes. Her voice stayed the same, however; "Rachel was being so quiet and so distant…I was so afraid that I had said or done something wrong. It turns out that she had once again doubted her trust in me to understand…" she would have explained more, but had a feeling she didn't need to.

"She always doubted," Andrew looked at the ground, "It was one of the fights her and Matt had once. Every fight got worse and worse and then she walked out. Every single fight was about her doubts and her distrust." He looked at Bria, "She doesn't even trust Raph I bet you anything."

Bria rubbed the back of her neck and smiled impishly, keeping her eyes closed, "She does, actually. She feels she's taking a huge risk, but she's given him her heart and complete trust."

"No fucking way," Andrew was shocked. That was not Rachel.

Her throat was itching with the strain of talking regularly in this form. "**Shikata**," Way… She had hoped by using a Japanese word, the Japanese accent would be masked a bit, but she tightened her eyes a bit more as she felt it betray her anyway.

"I know you changed to someone else, Bria. Just tell me who," Andrew sighed, "I've been around people with different personalities. Namely Rae… Just…don't hide. I won't judge."

"Keh," Anya snorted, her Japanese accent rich, and she curled her lips away from her teeth in a sneer. She kept her eyes close still; "I'm not afraid of being judged. It's happened so many times that I don't care either way." Then her voice went soft, "It's what you'll do."

"Is it?" Andrew smiled at her, "Matt knows Japanese. I don't so if you're going to start talking in Japanese make sure you translate what you're saying." Andrew smiled wider, "You have a nice accent, I like it."

"I'm Anya," she turned in his direction and held out her hand to shake, "I've never come out in front of anyone, except for Rachel and Raphael, but for both I had my sunglasses on and we were working on our motorcycles since Donny had just made mine and I needed help." She chuckled softly, "Arigato for the complement," she added absently.

"No problem." Andrew smiled and looked at the streets for a while. He glanced at her, "So she works on her motorcycle, but she won't ride it."

Anya moved her head like she was rolling her eyes, "This was during the summer."

Andrew blinked, "So she doesn't touch it at all." He paused and then looked at her. "You don't seem to be the girl to be into motorcycles."

"Didn't Bri-chan tell you?" Anya shook her head, "I'm the one who allows her to hand with Raph. I'm the ''bad girl' of the bunch.' Or something like that. Exact words, I remember."

"She did. I just don't see it." Andrew told her.

Anya smiled impishly, "That's because I'm all decked-out in Bri-chan's clothes and this over-sized jacket," she tugged lightly at the red one she was wearing, "I have a set of clothes specifically designed for me, when I feel I need a day to get out and _breathe_ for once."

Andrew laughed, "I'm guessing you're the one that got Rachel that dragon tattoo, hmm?"

"Sort of…yes," Aya couldn't help but beam at him. Too bad she had to keep her eyes closed, or he would see the sparkle in them. She shrugged off her jacket and stood, lifting her sweater to show her side where the two dragons interlocked, "It was Davon's and my idea both to start the Aka Ryuu after a few thefts with the Purple Dragon. We found Rachel soon after, and I just had to have her join. She's just so special that none of us could pass her up."

"She is," Andrew murmured, "However…I feel terrible that she's bowing down. She used to be so strong…"

"I'm going to follow your advice and have Matt bug her," Anya grinned and put her jacket back on; it was cold out.

"As in?" Andrew looked at her. "Making her train using Matt as a sheild?"

"No, no, to have her train harder," Anya chuckled, "Oh, never mind," she shook her head. She turned her head and blinked her eyes for a moment, "Ah…sorry…it's a strain keeping my eyes closed when I come out. I don't have my sunglasses with me."

"Anything more I wish to say? Not really, unless you want to know about my eyes. I was sort of waiting for you to ask…it's a common thing, I'm surprised you didn't," Anya chuckled.

Andrew looked at the streets and then looked at Anya. "Do you wish to tell me about the eyes?" He wasn't teasing, he was asking.

Anya laughed, but it was nervous now, "I admit, I was hoping for that question, but it still scares me every time…" she looked away, "My eyes are purple, Andrew-kun. Only rare people have purple eyes."

"Me and Rae play videogames, Anya," Andrew told her as he sat up from his crouched position to look at her straight in the eyes, "Legend of Zelda, Mario, the classics. I live with a cross-dresser while I'm at the whole thing. So do you really think I'm going to judge you by your _eye-color_? I know that one third of America has albinos. I know they have red eyes. The rare ones have red eyes and dark color hair. I really do doubt I'm going to judge you on that."

Anya felt him stare at her and her put her hand over her eyes, for extra coverage. Then, after he finished, she growled and grabbed his shoulders, "_You're not getting it_. I'm _not_ looking for a reason to be judged. I know there are stranger people out there, and they're more fascinating than anything. I've had the fortune of seeing one here in New York…" she let him go, hesitant to continue.

"Do you…really want me…to show you?" Anya asked, barely above a whisper.

"Is there a reason not to?" Andrew asked back.

Anya bit her lip. Two were screaming at her not to do it…mainly Brianna, but Davon was also screeching at the top of her lungs. The other two, Hannah and Angela, were all for it. She had to be the tie breaker…and leaned with H and A. They barely got a say in anything now a days. However, she did not open her eyes right away; "Just answer the question," she murmured.

"If its bad, then no. If it's something that you want to test, then go right ahead. There. That's my answer." Andrew told her firmly.

Taking a deep breath, Anya slowly, carefully, opened her eyes.


	7. Kiss

Kiss

Andrew watched as Anya opened her eyes. Deep seductive purple eyes were looking straight back at him. He coughed slightly. He didn't know this feeling very well, but he did recognize it as want and need. He knew immediately that he wanted to bed her. _'No I don't!'_ He thought to himself. He looked away as quickly as he could and looked at the ground, trying to contain himself.

"Okay," He said in a high pitched voice, "Now I know why you're reluctant. Understandable."

"Amazing…" Anya sounded completely and utterly shocked, "That's a complete first…" she felt on the edge of hysterics.

Andrew looked at her and then suddenly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He was shocked at himself.

_'Spoke too soon…'_ Anya thought to herself, but didn't feel utter distaste._ 'Another surprise…'_ she actually…felt something. It was strong…making her lean into the kiss, accept it. _She_ actually wanted it, didn't reject it like so many accidental mishaps.

Shaking, she brought her hands up and lightly touched the sides of his face. She was torn again, but this time between pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck or forcing him away. She wanted neither, yet wanted both… So many contradicting feelings, she was confused, but above all else she felt wanted for the first time.

Andrew gently, subtly scooted forward as his hands touched her hips. He ran his tongue across her lips.

That did it. Her decision was made. She shut Bria and Davon out, and only put a light screen over Angela and Hannah. She relaxed, and wrapped her arms around Andy's neck, lightly parting her lips in answer to his request.

He gripped tightly on her hips, and gently brought one hand to gently caress her cheek as his tongue played with hers. She had so many tastes that made him dive in. Mysterious tastes that made him question what it was. His mind was hazy, but he didn't care. His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he ever kissed like this before or after Katie.

Anya felt a soft moan escape her throat and vibrate in her mouth. She could taste distinctly chocolate and grapes and it made her mouth water. She kissed him even deeper, loving it.

Andrew shifted but then paused. They were outside on the streets. If they had sex, he was sure they were going to get caught or worse. He gently and carefully pulled away, "……Wow…" He said softly, breathlessly.

Anya didn't reply. She was too busy trying to get control of her breathing. She stared at him in utter disbelief as she was nearly hyperventilating. Then she spoke; "No one…ever…ever made me feel anything like that before…Andy," she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand grasping her chest where her heart was. Her accent had changed to become a thick and rich British accent, taken from his roots of his ancestry in his blood. She felt tears in her eyes…her chest hurt so bad…she didn't know whether or not it was good or bad.

Andrew stayed still for a while and then said softly, "Are you going to be okay? We should head back. Cold weather isn't good for either of us."

"Y-yeah…going back seems to be a good idea…" Anya nodded numbly and pulled away reluctantly. Suddenly his presence seemed highly appealing. She froze as she felt herself pulse. All five of them felt it…the creation of a sixth. She felt hot…very hot, all of sudden, and she scooted away swiftly, covering her eyes on reflex. "Andy…" she said quickly, her voice straining, before she was sucked back with the others to be replaced by the dominant, "Be prepared for anything rash and highly opposite of what just happened."

Andrew blinked in confusion, but he had a feeling. Just a feeling, that there was something on with the other personalities. "Alright," he agreed softly.

"I'm sorry…" she managed before she was quickly replaced by not the dominant, but instead…She slowly splayed her fingers and removed her hand, her eyes open now to show they were burning fire green. Davon had come to play.

"Going to lecture or something?" Andrew asked finally after a while.

Davon said nothing, her lips pressed firmly into a line. She stood, in a seemingly disciplined manner, and waited for him to do the same.

Andrew watched her before standing up, "If it's about the kiss, don't bother lecturing or fighting about it."

She did neither of those things. She just turned and shifted so she faced him fully. She lightly and casually raised her hand…

And a slap echoed through the empty alleyways, "Leo," was the only word Davon hissed before turning again, very disciplined, and started walking.

Andrew just paused and then rubbed his cheek as he watched her. He was hurt that he was lead on like he was. Taking his hand off his cheek he briskly walked up to her, grabbed her arm, and forced her to look at him. "Okay, so she's taken. I don't think you get the right to choose who Bria, Anya, Angela or Hannah make now do you?" He watched her before letting her go, "Tell this to them and to yourself. I'll fight if I have to, but their choices, I want them to come clean. I don't want to be lead on or used. Understand?"

"_I_ go with no one." Davon hissed, "I am merely the one who protects them, tries to keep them from harm. Hurt one, you hurt the others. That's how it works. Want to prove your worth to any of them; you go through _me_ first, since there is no male figure who would naturally decide."

She looked off to the side, closing her eyes and silently sighed, "Anya was not leading you on. None of us would ever do that, no matter who they are." She turned away from him, "Is my point clear enough for you, Andrew?"

"Sure," Andrew watched her for the longest time, "Has anyone told you that you slap like Emily?" He moved to the side and walked down the street.

Davon had to raise an eyebrow at that one. Shrugging, a small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. She faded to the background and followed after Angela and Hannah to see who the newcomer was. However, Anya and Brianna stayed up front. On the outside, it would look like her expression was blank, emotionless, and dazed. Inside, the two were talking.

They both felt aching hearts. Something had happened...they knew it. Someone had seen them, and had been torn by it. Who? Who? Their empathy was strong enough to sense anyone's feelings toward a particular something. Sighing, neither had an answer. They did know, however, that Anya had caused it and Bria had the after-math.

Shaking her head, Bria became the controller, "Andy…please…" she pleaded, "Not now…I'd really like to spend some time with you and Matt…Andy, damn it, stop and listen to me," she jogged over to where the man was walking briskly.

"Andy…" Bria frowned, "I'm the worried one. Davon is the one who was screaming her lungs out before Anya blocked her. I'm not _taken_, if you're looking for specifics. No one has admitted to me or anything. More than I care to admit, that kiss was down right powerful. I _like_ you, Andy; I'm just the uncertain type. Get one, you get all. We can't separate…" she bit her lip, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, "I don't want us to be enemies."

Andrew stopped in his tracks and then looked over at Bria and watched her before reaching over and gently touched her cheek. "I like you to," He admitted softly to her, "I don't want us to fight or become enemies either, so…let's forget about the fight."

Brianna furrowed her brows, _'But I don't want to pretend it never happened…'_ she and Anya thought together, wanting to say it. She sighed, but hugged him, "It'll have to do…" she whispered softly. There was no way she could change how she felt about him now, but she would grit and bear it in front of others.

Andrew hugged her back, "Now." He gently pulled away and offered his arm, "Let's go back."

Bria smiled at him and took his arm, "Let's," she nodded.


	8. Vad Heter Du

Vad Heter Du

Rachel sighed as she hung upside down on the couch. Andrew and Matt had run out to get soda and other junk foods that even Rachel thought Andrew would never touch. When they came back, she found herself bored out of her mind. Matt was off in their room looking for something. Something Rachel didn't want to know. "So your really going to start bringing Matt over?" She wanted to die. "Having her around after work and her days off are plenty."

"Motivation in training," Andrew said as he tossed her a can of soda that she caught before handing Bria one, "Think of it like if you don't beat Matt, she'll lead the Informers."

"So let her," Rachel groaned, "I don't wanna."

"Quit your complaining," Matt stared as she walked out of the room holding something, "Am I so bad that you can't even stand to be around me for an hour?"

"You're fun," Brianna told her grinning. She examined what kind of soda she got and beamed when she found it was Sunkist, "Sweet, I've been graving orange…"

"You like it?" Matt asked, "That's a favorite of mine."

"Sunkist, Diet Dr. Pepper, Root Beer, and Sprite are my favorites. I dislike any other kind of soda...usually they're too sweet for me, I've never been a fan of sugary drinks…bleck, Gatorade and PowerAde…disgusting…" Bria admitted as she popped the lid.

"I'm a Root Beer fan." Andrew murmured, "I think the only person in here that likes the Pepsi products are you, Rae."

"Gee thanks," Rachel was holding a can of MD in her hands, "Back to the topic at hand, I don't want to fight."

"Well tough it up," Andrew said, "You can't play weak forever."

"Says who?" Rachel demanded as she took a drink.

"Us," Bria muttered under her breath, her voice a mixture of the others.

"Still," Andrew glared at the woman before sighing and then sat down next to her. "Why don't you want to fight anymore?"

"I just don't. Everyone seems to have it under control," Rachel sighed.

"Rae…" Andrew paused in his words and then sighed. "Rae, their not always was going to be there. You could be out alone on the streets when those Foot people attack. Whatever happened to Don and Lily, could be you."

"I'll be fine. I have faith in Don and Nao," Rachel waved it off.

"What about Raph?" Andrew asked.

"What about him?" Rachel asked as she watched Andrew.

"Do you honestly believe that he's just going to watch you get hurt and not say a word about it?" Andrew demanded.

"Chill Andy," Matt soothed before stepping in, "Sweetheart, Raph loves you. If you put yourself in constant danger, you're going to have to fight to keep yourself safe. Just like when we were in the Informers, we all had to do bad things to keep safe. We all did. You're causing suspicion on them, Rae. They know your in the Aka Ryuu, that dragon says it all." Matt watched her, "What happened to that girl that made this group? What happened to the Leader that could make heads turn? Everyone didn't want to mess around with you; they all knew that if they did, you'd kill them or worse. What happened Rae? What happened to that girl me and Andy looked up to because when she fought, she fought with everything she had… as if every fight was a fight for her life, and not for anything else?"

"Raph and all the boys," Andrew sighed and then cracked open his soda and let it fizz, "I don't know what they'd do if me, Nao, or Donny couldn't do anything to save you and you wound up dead."

"Okay, fine," Rachel grumbled, "However, I am not driving you to work," she snapped that at Matt.

"I have a car," Matt grinned, "Now, let's lighten the mood shall we?" She ran over to the stereo and started messing with it.

"Ganging up always worked," Andrew removed himself from the couch were Rachel was sitting and sat down next to Bria.

Brianna laughed softly, "Hai, hai, that's true," she said absently, a little preoccupied by her soda.

Andrew laughed and looked at the ground. It was awkward now. Being with her after just kissing… Both Matt and Rachel did not miss the awkward aura and both were grinning with wide grins. Andrew noticed and gave them the finger. Matt cracked up while Rachel shook her head, "You're catching my bad habits, Andy. Stop…"

Bria chuckled and leaned against Andy, casually sipping her soda. Maybe if she was calm and casual, hopefully he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Matt, work on the stereo," she half suggested, half ordered. She knew she wasn't their leader, Rachel was, but since she was the leader of her Soul Sister because of the Aka Ryuu, she actually did have at least a little bit of authority.

"You do realize that since you're with Rachel your part of us now? As well as Raph?" Andrew decided to tell.

Matt finally managed to hook up the stereo and grabbed the couch that Rachel was on and started pushing it out of the way, making Rachel fall off of it gracelessly.

Bria laughed and nodded, "Yes, I suppose I am…" she thought about it and then poked him lightly, "But, since I'm the one who had Rachel join the Aka Ryuu, and I lead her like she leads you…wouldn't that make you two also a part of it?" she tilted her head curiously, sort of hoping she was right, but she added quickly, "I'm not saying you _have_ to be a part of it, my mind's just doing weird logic…"

Andrew thought for a while and then looked at Bria, "Your logic is correct. Since you lead Rachel in the Aka Ryuu we also follow you." He thought for a minute before taking a drink of the can and looked at it. He swished the contents around for a bit. "That also means that our enemies are now yours, and your enemies are now ours," He took a drink before crossing his legs on the ground, "Does Raphael know how much danger he's in just by being in love with her? I'm in constant danger and so is Matt. Now…you could be too."

He looked at her and smiled weakly. "I'm not just talking about the Foot. I'm talking about other gangs. Bounty Hunters as well… Lynx has a good amount on her head, and some knows what she looks like. If offered enough money, the gangs we worked with could sell us out. Just as we could."

He paused as he watched Matt grab Rachel off of the ground and dragged her over to the CD cabinet, "I don't want you to get hurt Bria. I don't want Raph to get hurt either. Yet, you both room with the most dangerous person on the planet and you both love her dearly. That'll cost you one day." He paused in his drink before sighing, "I'm sorry; I'm bringing down the mood. This is supposed to be a party, and I'm sure you already knew all of this in the first place."

"You're right, I did know," Brianna pecked him on the cheek, "But I don't care. As long as I have a chance of being able to protect all of you, I'll take down Bounty Hunters any day. Hell, if I get the info, /I'll/ track /them/."

She laughed and took a sip of her soda. She caught a glimpse of the CD Matt and Rachel had picked out, "Matt! Matt, Matt, Matt!" She set her soda on the table, "Is that the CD with _Vad Heter Du_ on it?!" she asked eagerly.

"You know them?" Matt asked highly amused. She was holding the green CD that had _Caramell_ in bold yellow words. Her eyes were wide.

"Surprisingly, yes," Bria grinned, "I've never been music junky…" she glanced at the huge collection, "But I've had my share both where I use to be and since I moved here." She held her hand out, "Here, I'll put it in," she offered.

"Okay," Matt said, happily turning the CD over to Bria. She ran over and grabbed Rachel and dragged her over to the middle of the floor, waiting for the music to start.

Brianna popped open the lid and slid the CD into the stereo. She hit play and chuckled as the first couple songs played. She hummed along with them, and then she heard the familiar beat of one of her favorites, _Vad Heter Du_. She stood and jointed the duo, dancing as she sang, the only multitasking she was really good at. Hannah took over, making her eyes change to be a teal color. Anya was able to translate mentally for her so she was able to make the right actions.

"Hej vad heter du  
_Hello what's your name?_ (Hannah grinned at Andy)

Det gäller att våga chansa  
_It's about taking a chance_ (she twirled)

Då man känner det e rätt  
_What you feel is right _(she pointed at him and then made a fist)

Vinna eller förlora  
_Win or lose _(V-for-Victory sign and then did a thumbs-down)

Ja de låter lätt som en plätt  
_Yes it sounds like a piece of cake_

Varför ska det va så svårt  
_Why it have to be so hard _(she frowned)

Jag vill veta vem du är  
_I wanna know who you are _(she pointed again at Andy)

Men du vet min stora dröm  
_But you know my big dream_

Är att bara ha dig här  
_Is to only have you here_ (she gestured to him and then the room)

Hör du vad heter du  
_Hey what's your name?_ (she points at Andy)

Jag vill veta vem du är  
_I wanna know who you are_ (a step toward him)

Hör du vad heter du  
_Hey what's your name?_ (another step)

Vill du veta vem jag är  
_Do you wanna know who I am?_ (she pointed at herself)

Hör du vad heter du  
_Hey what's your name?_

Jag vill veta allt om dig  
_I wanna know everything about you_ (she toward to him and then she bounced away)

Hör du vad heter du  
_Hey what's your name?_ (twirl to him and then away)

Vill du veta allt om mig  
_Do you wanna know everything about me?_ (she smiled coyly, her eyes briefly turning indigo)

Du hänger med dina vänner  
_You're hanging with your friends _(she motioned to the Matt and Rachel)

Utanför min port  
_Outside my gate_

Att ta reda på vad du heter  
_To find out what your name is_

De e enklare sagt än gjort  
_That's easier said than done_

Varför ska det va så svårt  
_Why does have to be so hard? _ (she frowned)

Jag vill veta vem du är  
_I wanna know who you are_

Men du vet min stora dröm  
_But you know my big dream_

Är att bara ha dig här  
_Is just to have you here_

Hör du vad heter du  
_Hey what's your name?_ (she pointed at the laughing Matt)

Jag vill veta vem du är  
_I wanna know who you are_ (a step to her)

Hör du vad heter du  
_Hey what's your name?_ (a bouncy step in her direction)

Vill du veta vem jag är  
_Do you wanna know who I am?_ (she motioned to herself)

Hör du vad heter du  
_Hey what's your name?_ (she twirled to her and then away)

Jag vill veta allt om dig  
_I wanna know everything about you_ (she pointed at her and then grinned)

Hör du vad heter du  
_Hey what's your name?_ (twirl to her, held her hand out as if to shake, but then bounced away)

Vill du veta allt om mig

_Do you wanna know everything about me?_ (she smiled coyly)"

Brianna laughed as the song ended and she went to hit the replay button, this time singing and moving in English, easily following the beat and rhythm of the words. She did this so they would understand what she was doing.

Andrew watched as Brianna did the dance again for the second time. Shaking his head he moved away from the dance floor just a bit, just in case Bria was going to grab him and make him dance. Matt and Rachel had stopped dancing just to watch what Bria was doing. Matt decided to jump in and started dancing with her. Rachel quickly moved over to where Andrew was and did an X symbol teasingly, just as Matt reached over and grabbed Rachel forcing her to dance again.

Matt also grabbed Andy, "It's your chance!"

Andrew just shook his head but quickly had to compose himself when Matt nearly threw him at Bria. He tentatively started trying to dance the same way she was but got nervous and went back and sat down. He may have taken dancing class, but dancing with her? He couldn't even feel his heart it was beating so fast.

Bria's eyes swirled with a mixture of them all, and they were wide as she stared at him. They had felt the electric current as he had attempted to dance with her, and Davon even had to admit there was something there. She had stopped dancing before the last chorus, and as it quickly played out she went through her options.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 34 

Taking a deep breath, Bria bounced in place twice before she bounded over to him, "Let's try that again, shall we?" she smiled, turning on her charm. They had been told time and time again not only by family but also by friends that she was "beautiful". If she only tried, she could have anyone she wanted. She never believed them, so she doubted her flirting abilities.

"What dancing the same song all over again?" Andrew asked.

"I'm going to get that song stuck in my head," Rachel muttered, "Oh I can see it now. I go home and singing in a different language everyone's going to wonder what the hell happened to me."

"Well at least you know the translation so you can sing it in English," Matt commented.

"I'm sure Raph is going to wonder," Rachel nodded.

"…You guys didn't go as far as a simple kiss haven't you?" Matt asked.

"…If you're talking French kissing, no we haven't." Rachel replied.

"For the love of…" Matt threw her hands up.

Brianna rolled her eyes, "You guys are hopeless…no, this new song," she jabbed her thumb toward the stereo where Diskotek was starting to play, "I haven't memorized the words so I can't sing it. But it has a good enough beat to dance to."

"I doubt that anyone knows the words seeing how there's no lyrics to sing with," Rachel murmured as she stood up from her spot and Matt dragged her to the dance floor.

Andrew made sure to stay away from the dance floor as the two girls spun and occasionally split off and did their own individual dance moves before racing back to each other and doing some complicated movements. Spin, dance, spin, dance, and split. His eyes wandered from the two ex-lovers to the girl that he swore he wasn't falling for.

That he was falling for.

Bria danced around a bit, but watching Matt and Rachel she felt a bit lonely. She sighed silently and bit her lip. As the song neared it's end, she twirled over and hit the replay button. She danced more, and then she risked going over to Andy. She held out her hand, "Dance with me," she pleaded softly.

Andrew watched her hold her hand out and risked a look at Rachel and Matt who had stopped dancing, watching him with good eyes. He sighed before taking the hand and pulled himself up. He bit his lip before he nervously lead her to the dance floor and carefully spun her before smiling and getting into the dance, but not too much, fearful and nervous.

Brianna's smile started out soft, but as they kept going she started to beam at him. She didn't even head Matt and Rachel whispering to each other which at first were amused, but then got serious. She was totally focused on the song and keeping beat, and the man leading her through it.

Matt and Rachel had moved off of the dance floor to watch them dance and the duo had shared amused comments about the two dancers before Rachel turned the conversation to a more serious turn. "Leo isn't going to like this," She whispered to Matt.

"I thought she wasn't taken," Matt whispered back.

"I know it seems like that, but she's oblivious as I am," Rachel watched the dancers for a long while and looked at Matt, "He saw them kissing."

"I know," Matt said softly, "But that's all we know. We don't know how he feels about her."

"You don't," Rachel nodded, "I do. He likes her, but now Andy does too."

"Are you scared that it's going to turn out to be a fight?" Matt asked.

"Scared of a fight? No. That's too expected. Leo's going to murder him, that's what I'm afraid of," Rachel shook her head, "I'm also worried about the fact that he actually agreed that you two are part of the Aka Ryuu."

"That is a problem," Matt agreed, "If people find out we're doing two things, alliances we made down to the enemies are going to shuffle. For better of for worse…"

"I'm going for worse," Rachel frowned.

"So what do we do?" Matt asked as she sat down on the floor opening a bag of chips as a new song came on and Andrew and Bria were dancing to that.

Rachel just watched them for a long while before turning to Matt, "I don't know. We still have our day jobs, but people know them. Everyone in the underground knows them. Since the Foot break in, I know people know that I'm still alive. The bounty had to go up."

"Raph?" Matt cracked open a soda and handed it to Rachel before cracking a can for herself.

Rachel swallowed, "What about him?"

"Does he know? That he's part of two groups?"

"No. I plan on not telling him. I don't want him anywhere near the Informers or the Aka Ryuu. The minute he's involved all of his brothers are."

"Would they mind?"

"For god's sake Matt, yes they would mind," Rachel groaned as she started playing with the metal opener, breaking it off. "I don't know… we're in so much trouble already with the Foot attacking us."

Matt sighed, "Maybe next time, you should try to control Kimiko to a good reasonable level."

"Lynx's reawaken."

"Oh goody, we get a crazy fighter, a gentle lover, and a slut," Matt threw his hands up and glared at her, "Don't you dare create a fourth."

"Trust me Matt, I think three is all my mind can handle," Rachel smirked, "Anyway…"

"The foot, the bounty hunters, and the gangs. Raph is going to notice."

Matt glanced at her, "I'm sure he knows about the Aka Ryuu."

"That ain't a secret and neither is me being an Informer," Rachel took another drink.

"So, I don't see the problem," Matt watched her, "……You didn't tell anyone about the bounty…"

"Nope."

"And you didn't tell them that you used to be the most wanted?"

"Not that either."

Matt stared at her, "You're screwed."

"Figures," Rachel smiled as she turned to attention on to the dancers.

"No I mean literally screwed," Matt stared, "Girl, you're dragging everyone into trouble. Karai has to know about the bounty and the wanted list."

"She's going to use it against me, I know," Rachel said smoothly.

"You need a gun."

Rachel stared at Matt, "I need a gun, martial arts, and some damn good street smarts to get me out of this mess, but the problem is, is the main fact that if I start carrying a gun……there are a lot of people that are going to freak. Namely my sensei and my boyfriend," Rachel took another drink.

"Well at least carry a fucking stick," Matt growled, "Or a metal pole."

"That's not a bad idea," Rachel looked at Matt, "Carrying a metal pole around, interesting. I should give that idea to Donny, he keeps breaking his sticks."

"You're not taking this seriously," Matt stared.

"Nope," Rachel grinned.

"Try a pocket knife. I always have one," Bria sighed as she called to them. Her attention had been caught the moment guns had been mentioned. She scowled to herself, her face half pouting. She had been so focused on Andy… _'What a way to ruin the moment…'_ all of her personalities said together with a groan.

"Ignore them," Andrew smiled as he gently twirled her.

Brianna couldn't help but smile back, "That's actually easier said than done. I've never been good at ignoring anybody. Even when I don't want to listen, I eavesdrop. That's why my hearing is so sensitive, because I'm always listening."

"Then focus on me." Andrew grinned as he brought her close to him and did a spin for the hell of it. He laughed and shook his head amused. "Come on, just dance and forget them."

"That I can do," Bria laughed as she fell again into the rhythm. She was happy that he had relaxed and was flowing as effortlessly as she was. "I never thought I would meet my match when it came to dancing," she whispered to him.

"I took classes and taught Matt. Matt taught Rae," Andrew shook his head, "I was going to be a dancer, but medicine seemed to be more of my forte."

"I thought about it…I was even a part of Drill Team back at my old school. But my parents shot that hope down," she snorted, "I love dancing so much, more than singing. I owned few CDs but knew my way around the internet, and made up my own dance moves for a lot of songs…" She sighed.

"Matt and Rae used to sing. In fact, they used to go to karaoke and sing duets and singles, contests…" Andrew laughed, "I don't sing."

"I was in Choir…though I experimented with taping myself to attempt to know what I sounded to others. I sounded better as I listened in Real Life that Record," she rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you sing?"

"I'm tone deaf." Andrew admitted.

Bria laughed at that, "Makes sense," she nodded.


	10. Caramelldansen

Caramelldansen

Brianna then tilted her head, "Oh my gosh!" she laughed, on the edge of hysterics, "_Caramelldansen_! This is the perfect dancing song, unless you're not into silly movements," she smiled/smirked at him, a slight challenge. She didn't want him to let go of her, but she didn't want him to be embarrassed either.

"I'm out," Andrew said quickly, "You girls have your fun."

Rachel and Matt cracked up.

Bria sighed; "Alright…" she smiled half-heartedly and let him go.

Andrew walked over and sat down to where the other two girls were getting up. Rachel smirked, "He's going to dance. Watch." She and Matt quickly grabbed a hold of each other and started singing.

"Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med

Armarna upp nu ska ni få se

Kom igen

Vem som helst kan vara med…"

Matt twirled Rachel and brought her close.

"Så rör på era fötter

Oa-a-a

Och vicka era höfter

O-la-la-la

Gör som vi

Till denna melodi…"

Rachel and Matt both struck a pose.

"Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör som vi gör

Ta några steg åt vänster

Lyssna och lär

Missa inte chansen

Nu är vi här med

Caramelldansen

O--oa-oa…"

They started swaying their hips along with the movements of their hands that were positioned on their foreheads.

"Det blir en sensation överallt förstås

På fester kommer alla att släppa loss

Kom igen

Nu tar vi stegen om igen…" Rachel and Matt both started to step and clap and then did a spin and Matt grabbed Rachel and dipped her.

"Så rör på era fötter

Oa-a-a

Och vicka era höfter

O-la-la-la

Gör som vi

Till denna melodi…"

Rachel did a spin and Matt carefully maneuvered away from her to get in position.

"Så kom och

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör som vi gör

Ta några steg åt vänster

Lyssna och lär

Missa inte chansen

Nu är vi här med

Caramelldansen!" Rachel and Matt did the same thing as they did for the last chorus, and continued it through the last part of the song.

Brianna had just danced on her own, but felt a bit awekward. She frowned...she never felt awekward while dancing…Signing she bounced half-heartedly over to the two other girls, "Hey, do you two want to do it again?"

"Sure," The two said together.

Chuckling, Bria reached the stereo and hit replay. She stepped back and tried to get into the beat…but her steps would not flow…She closed her eyes and listened to Anya's translation as she sang it. She did the exact actions for the right parts, and just danced at others.

"We are wondering, are you ready to take part  
Arms up and you will see  
Come on  
Anyone can take part

So move your feet

Oa-a-a  
And shake your hips  
O-la-la-la  
So like we  
To this melody

Dance with us  
Clap your hands  
Do like we do  
Take a few steps to the left  
Listen and learn  
Don't miss the chance  
Now we're here with the  
Caramel dance  
O-o-oa-oa...

It'll be a sensation everywhere of course  
At parties everyone will let loose  
Come on  
Let's take the steps again…"

Andrew bit his lip as he watched the three girls dance. Sighing to himself, he decided to jump in and dance alongside with Bria. The two girls that were there starting giggling and moving away, but still dnacing. He looked so awkward, not knowing if he should even dare. He knew how to have fun and everything, but this dance……he wanted to go back to the couch, but he felt a hand at his wrist, he stopped and looked.

Bria bit her lip, tense and shy...seriously unsure. She felt the current, and gripped him a bit harder. She heard Matt and Rachel bounce around and hit the replay, but her eyes were on Andrew as she started singing the song over again tentively. Cautiously she started dancing again, hoping he would join her...

Andrew tentatively followed the movements that Bria was making and suddenly he started to move with a little bit more confidence.

Brianna smiled softly as he slowly but surely loosened up. As he did, she let herself relax.

"So move your feet

Oa-a-a

And shake your hips

O-la-la-la

Do like we

To this melody

Dance with us

Clap your hands

Do like we do

Take a few steps to the left

Listen and learn

Don't miss the chance

Now we're here with the

Caramel dance

O-o-oa-oa...

It'll be a sensation everywhere of course

At parties everyone will let loose

Come on

Let's take the steps again…"

Andrew was grinning as he danced alongside her. Rachel and Matt had stopped dancing again just to watch them. Again they were whispering amused insults and teasing. Andrew didn't care though, he liked this. He liked being able to dance with someone, and not feel embarrassed. He watched Bria and did his best to keep up with her and the fast paced song.

"So move your feet  
Oa-a-a  
And shake your hips  
O-la-la-la  
Do like we  
To this melody

So come and  
Dance with us  
Clap your hands  
Do like we  
Take a few steps to the left  
Listen and learn  
Don't miss the chance  
No we're here with the  
Caramel dance!"

Andrew watched Bria do the last chorus dance and grinned as he did the same movements. Rachel and Matt had stopped whispering and just took a simultaneous drink out of the soda before looking at each other and shaking their heads smiling.


	11. Rain

Rain

Andrew touched where she had kissed and Rachel smirked as she walked over to him and watched as the two girls started raiding the CD cabinet. "So?" She teased, "How does it feel?"

"What?" Andrew blinked and looked over at the redhead woman.

"The kiss," Rachel smirk was wide.

"……" Andrew touched his lips again and then shrugged, "Honestly I have no clue."

Rachel rolled her eyes teasingly and then looked over as Matt and Bria started up a list of CDs to play for the night, "Whatcha going to do tomorrow?"

"Obviously I'm not going to shopping with the girls," Andrew made a face, "What about you?"

"Carve a new picture into my arm, pierce my tongue, and pick out a dress," Rachel said.

"……What's the occasion?" Andrew glanced at her.

"Well, I was thinking either two things… A double date; you, me, Bria and Raph… Or I'm going dancing with Raph."

"Does Raph know how to dance?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very good question, I doubt it," Rachel smiled sweetly at Andrew.

"You're going to teach him?" Andrew was smiling.

"Yeah," Rachel shrugged, "No harm in that. Hip-hop and rock… He's going to learn at least my style of dancing."

"Your dancing style…you're better off singing," Andrew smirked.

"I know. I can't dance to save my life," Rachel was grinning, "Anyway…are you going to come along with me since I barely shop?"

"Okay…" Andrew sighed, "I'll go with you then. You're going to get lost."

"I might take up Matt's idea and possibly see if I should find a gun," At this Rachel lowered her voice so Bria nor Matt could hear.

"That's a good idea, seeing how you can't just bring a stick," Andrew smirked, "Oh god, your conversation was hysterical."

"Oh you were listening in. That's good…" Rachel said as she stretched.

"So, you think I'm going to have to fight Leonardo?" Andrew lowered his voice.

Rachel thought for a minute, "Yeah, I think you will." She sighed as she let her arms down, "But hey, you got the girl first. If you want me to back you up on that claim, let me know."

"You're the best little sister I ever had," Andrew teased.

"Literally?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of being so small, I'm surprised that Raph doesn't know about the bounty…" Andrew paused, "Will Karai really use that against you?"

"Oh she will," Rachel folded her arms, "Another problem is, is the gangs and the alliances. I'll have to start my rounds on patrol and try talking to them."

"Will they listen?" Andrew asked, "From what I know, is that the Purple Dragons have been feeding off stories."

"Well then, a double date we get to do," Rachel grinned, "Maybe we'll find some purple dragons and teach them what lines they should have not crossed."

"You can do that, me and everyone else? We'll watch," Andrew grinned, "Just make sure you don't do it during the date or after. You never know what sort of reaction Raph is going to get from the dress you're going to pick."

Rachel's lips were sucked inwards for a while before she let them out and looked at Andrew. "…Is that a compliment?"

"Look for the reactions of the guys and the girls and that's all the compliments you need," Andrew replied as he watched Matt and Bria finally get done with the CD listings. "Ask Bria and Raph though, we're sort of planning without them."

"Well if they say no then we're dating," Rachel was grinning as Andrew rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you ask Bria, I'll ask Raph. God this is going to be awkward."

"What is?" Andrew asked looking at Rachel.

"Me asking Raph out on a date…" Rachel shifted, "That makes me feel so self-conscious."

"A lot of girls ask guys out…"

"I know that Andy, I mean the fact that it's going to be our first date. I mean sure we kissed and we cuddle, but this is a date," She groaned, "I don't think I can stand the pressure or the nerves."

"You went out with Matt."

"…True, but we had the same interests, me and Raph? Polar f*cking opposites…" Rachel groaned.

Andrew started laughing, "That's your problem. I'm asking Bria."

"Now?!" Rachel looked shocked.

"Yes, now," Andrew glanced over at Rachel, "You know, you could always ask Raph over the phone if it makes you feel comfortable."

"That makes me seem like a prick…" Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched Andrew walk over to the girls.

"…Are we honestly going to listen to all these CDs?" Andrew asked as he reached them.

"Nice going lover-boy!" Rachel teased.

Andrew just waved her off.

Brianna laughed, she put her finger on his nose and grinned, "Yes, we are." She grabbed her pile and bounced over to the stereo while Matt was scrambling with hers. They were close, but she popped the lid first, "Ha! Beat you," she beamed and took the first CD off the top and after opening the case she stuck it in. The album was Rihanna's.

Andrew blinked and gently took the case and looked at the songs wonderingly before shaking his head, "Bria, can I ask you out on a double date? Tomorrow night if you want..."

Rachel's mouth dropped open and Matt fell over laughing.

Bria's reaction was the same as Rachel's. Her mouth hung open wide; it had almost dropped to the ground. As soon as she registered what he had asked her, she turned pale. She felt like she was about to faint because her heart had skipped a beat and she was hardly breathing…All of them reacted, and her eyes swirled with different colors, each of their colors a bit solid as their particular parts came up.

'_He just asked me…'_ Bria thought numbly, "Eh…?" she squeaked out loud. She gripped onto whatever was solid and very close…which happened to be the window seat. She sat on it and gripped where her heart was.

'_On a date, you bakageta baka (foolish idiot)…'_ Davon stated.

'_OHMYGOD!'_ Anya and Hannah both screamed.

'_This is amazing! Say yes!'_ Hannah demanded.

'_Now, don't go jumping into something you're not sure about…'_ Angela tried to reason. She whimpered.

'_Angela…'_ Bria pleaded, almost on the brink of undecided tears.

'_Be calm, stay focused, and figure this out slowly…'_ Angela soothed.

Brianna opened and closed her mouth many times, trying to get something to come out. She watched Andy's anxious face and bit her lip. Slowly, as they locked eyes and searched one another, she felt the current even though they weren't touching. No one had _ever_ asked her out before, and she had never been interested in that sort of thing anyway.

Now…now she found someone who wanted her for who she was, not for what she could do or how she looked and acted.

Her lips twitched, and she started to smile. It grew until it was a grin, and then she was beaming at him, "Yes, Andy," she jumped up and into his arms, "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Andrew blinked as she jumped into his chest and smiled warmly as he hugged her. Matt and Rachel both let out a scream and they could hear three or four neighbors all screaming at them to shut-up. Luckily they did, Rachel stared her mouth was even more open; Matt, on the other hand, was giggling and bouncing around the house until she grabbed Rachel's arms and swung her into a cheerily little dance.

"Now you get to call Raph," Matt started laughing. "And tell him about the double date plan." She watched as Rachel's face turned from surprised to blushing hotly and nervous, "I can do it if you want me too."

"And how wrong would that be?" Rachel demanded.

"Not wrong at all…" Matt looked over at the still hugging couple and rolled her eyes, "Well, this could be a start of a happy ending."

"You deserve one too Matt…" Rachel frowned at the girl, "Tell you what, next time you get a day off we'll go boy-scouting. How does that sound?"

Matt cracked up. "Raph will be so happy to let you go boy-hunting," Her attention was caught, "Hey! How long are you two love birds going to hug? Where's a kiss?"

Brianna blushed and buried her face in Andy's chest trying to hide it. 'Two kisses in one day…' she bit her lip as she looked up at him shyly.

Andrew watched her for a bit and then gently leaned down and cupped her chin with his hand as he brought her into a gentle kiss.

Bria's eyes widened, but she quickly went on her tip-toes to kiss him a bit deeper and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Andrew brought his hand away from her chin and his arms went around her waist. Rachel took a deep drink from her soda and glanced over at Matt, "Looks like the shopping spree is a dress spree."

Matt giggled, "I know the perfect colors that'll look good on her and for Andy." Rachel smirked as she took another drink.

Bria gasped and pulled away swiftly, gripping at her head, "Ah! Shi…" She gulped for air and she fell back onto the window seat. She heard the soft tap-tap on the window and turned to see it was raining. Lighting flashed and thunder came. Her heart was hurting terribly.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked as he quickly sat down next to her and gripped one of her wrists to check her pulse.

Bria placed her free hand on the cold window, "Someone's…crying…" she whispered frowning.

Almost immediately Matt and Rachel both looked at each other. They knew damn well who that prime suspect could be.

Bria shook her head and furrowed her brows. She sighed as she turned back to Andy, "Gomen, I didn't mean to quite ruin the moment," she smiled sheepishly.

"Here's a question, when should we have the double date?" Rachel questioned, "Or is it just going to be you two? Just out of curiosity."

Bria tilted her head, "The phone's ringing…" she murmured. Just as she said that it did. She jumped and was shocked, "Oook then…"

Rachel and Matt both glanced at the phone and then at Bria. Matt's eyes went back to the phone and then shook her head as she picked up, "Hello?"

_Grumbling, incoherent ranting, and then a loud thunk was on the other end. Someone huffed while familiar wailing and complaining came. "I hate you so much right now, Mikey…" and then, "Matt…this is Raph. Don gave me this number…is Rachel available?"_

"Rae?" Matt glanced over at the redhead who was looking curiously at the couple and had a mischievous grin on her face. "She is, but her mind's a bit preoccupied…" At that Rachel's head turned to Matt and Matt shrugged.

_Raphael cleared his throat, "Can I talk to her?"_

"Yeah, hang on let's see if I can bring her back to RW…" Matt held the phone out to Rachel who took it. "You're not going to ask who it is?"

"Obviously it's someone that asked for me unless you decided to go off and give your phone number to some random person and tell them to call me," Rachel placed the phone to her ear, "Whatever Matt said, ignore it."

_"Rachel…" Raph mumbled and then hysterical laughing from most of the family came, "__**TOJIKOMERU**__!" SHUT UP! He growled and huffed when they quieted to muffled giggling and chuckling. The Japanese version of 'shut up' had been learned quickly the first week Nao had shown. _

_"Mikey dared me to ask you...on...on a date..." Raph mumbled._

_"Speak up, bro! I don't think she heard you!" Mikey teased._

_"__**Bakkin**__!" Fine! Raphael grumbled, "Will you go with me on a date, Rachel?" he asked._

Matt cracked up. She could hear the voice on the phone since the volume was up. Rachel heard the whole thing as well and just looked shocked and petrified, "I'm going guess that you boys were playing truth or dare and you had to go up against Mikey and picked dare, right?"

"That's so nice," Matt laughed harder as she spoke, "Nice way of accepting."

_"No…" Raphael sighed, "We were just talking…Casey came over since it started pouring about five minutes ago and he was out for a ride. They all ganged up on me, but Mikey's the one who dared me."_

"It's raining?" Rachel sounded shocked, "I didn't even hear it."

"Country girl by heart," Matt shook her head, "You need lighting and thunder to even tell you it's raining."

"Shut up, Matt," Rachel hissed, "All of them? No. Don too?"

_"Yes…Nao and Lily as well…Master Splinter even joined in…"_

Pause.

_"__**Tadashi**__…" But... "If you don't want to…That's fine…" It was finally quiet on their end._

Rachel could tell that he was nervous, and she knew that she was nervous and having Matt right by her, pretty much breathing on her wasn't making anything easier. "Um……It's nice that you asked—"

The line went dead.

"…Oh that's nice," Matt grumbled as she pulled away from the phone.

Rachel stared at it and then glanced at Matt, "That came out wrong didn't it?"

"Yes! It did Rae," Matt groaned.

Rachel stared at the phone for the longest time before getting up and putting it away quietly. Rain she used to think was a sign of hope and cleaning, now for once she saw it how Bria would see it. Despair and sadness…


	12. Hurt

Leonardo's POV

ENJOY

Hurt

I watched Andrew and Bria leave the castle and I decided to follow them using the shadows, since I wasn't interesting in joining the teasing committee. I knew Andrew couldn't fight. I knew that if Donatello and Lily nearly were killed the last time they were surrounded, and if Hun had came out in broad daylight to attack, that Bria wouldn't stand a chance.

I watched as Andrew told Bria his story about his past. I never would have taken him to be the youngest. I would have thought he was the oldest, seeing how mature and caring he was. It explained about the caring though. I watched and listened as they stopped and they went back, this time Bria telling her story to him.

I knew she had different personalities, and I knew the names too, but I never would have guessed that she didn't like to be in groups. She handled the Aka Ryuu and my brothers pretty well. I watched her become sad as she explained why Rachel's constant trying to push her away was related to the girl named Krystal. I felt anger that the girl had shoved someone as brilliant as Bria away. She deserved someone much better if that was to happen.

I knew Rachel doubted, but I didn't know she doubted Bria, that she doubted everyone around her. Did that mean she doubted my brother as well? I felt instant relief when Bria claimed otherwise. I wouldn't have wanted Raphael or Rachel to doubt one another, and I know for a fact that I must look like I doubt Bria. I am and I'm not. I'm being realistic to the possibilities of a fight. I know Andrew wouldn't be able to defend himself.

I watched as Bria changed to Anya and she covered her eyes. I wondered slightly what that was all about, but I didn't pay any mind to it. Andrew didn't seem to be curious at all. I listened as Andrew praised Rachel for once being so strong. I wondered for a moment if Rachel bowing down was supposed to be an honor of some sort. My mind quickly went back to the conversation as I realized that Andrew finally asked Anya about the eyes.

I watched as Andrew suddenly looked away as he saw the deep purple. I held myself together as I felt this power, this lust that was so powerful that I nearly fall out of the shadows that I'm staying in. I wondered faintly how Andrew was doing…

When I looked up, I immediately felt my heart crack. Andrew and Anya…kissing. I felt hurt that he would kiss her like that, but the deepest cut was laid out when Anya kissed back with force. I watched and then I turned my head away. I couldn't stand to watch anymore. This was just a mistake though. I'm sure Anya was just playing…

Suddenly, Anya changed to Davon and I smirked in happiness that Davon delivered a smack.

Way to go.

Andrew didn't seem to react very well to the slap, but who would? I watched as he started walking away and Bria came back. Again my heart broke when I listened to her claim she wasn't taken. She was as oblivious as Raph and Rachel I swear. Didn't any of my gestures mean anything to her?

I know that my gestures didn't go unnoticed by Rachel, Raph or Mikey. At all. In fact they teased me about it for ages. I wondered though, is all gestures blinded by the ones that you liked and cared for, but not to the ones that you didn't? I'd have to ask Don about that, he might know.

I watched them go back to the castle and I decide to stay ahead and go through one of the many trapdoors that were in the castle and pretend I was there all along. They don't need to know that I was there.

"Ooi! Leo-kun, is something wrong?" she bounced over, her eyes dark teal.

"No." I replied with a slight smile. "No nothing's wrong, Hannah."

Hannah smiled, "It still surprises me that you know who each of us are. Then again, the others don't make eye-contact with me so how would they know the changes?" she shrugged, "Well, we're gonna go back, I've decided to accept Andy's invite for the sleep-over. Did Matt convince Rachel while we were out?" she tilted her head, looking toward the two girls.

"Yes," I watched as Matt pulled Rachel into an embraced and found myself wondering how isn't my brother jealous of that? I shook my head of the thoughts and said, "I hope you have fun."

"Arigato," Hannah smiled and pecked me on the cheek, "Don't be sad," she whispered before skipping off toward our room.

I notice that the only one that was there was Andrew. I know I shouldn't be mad at him, but I couldn't help but to feel anger. What did he have that I didn't besides the fact that he was a human? Maybe that's what it was. I know he knows that I'm watching him with a silent glare and I know that he's responding back. He's not going to go down without a fight, and I know I'd win if that'd ever happened.

I should give him some credit. At least he'd go down trying. Andrew suddenly folded his arms and looked toward the bedroom that Hannah or Bria was in. I wanted to make sure his attention was on me so I shifted. Andrew didn't respond and I growled softly to myself. He was ignoring me and I know he was. I didn't like that. Andrew suddenly turned toward me and gave me a smirk. Not a pleasant smirk either. More of a 'I win' smirk.

I'm so glad that Rachel and Matt suddenly came down the stairs; otherwise I don't know what I would have done.

"Andy!" Matt called to him, "Can I drive?"

"I don't trust you anywhere near a steering wheel unless in emergencies," Andrew told her.

I smirked to myself and casually replied, "You should let her. I doubt she's ever driven with anyone in the car besides herself."

"Yeah! Come on Andy please? It's your car…" Matt begged.

Rachel must have caught on what I was trying to do, and I was appalled that she took Andrew's side. "Let Andy drive," She patted Matt's shoulder.

"Okay…" Matt said defeated. I'm actually shocked that Rachel had that sort of power over the hyperactive girl.

"Ooi! I'm ready to go!" Bria grinned as she came into the room, nearly dancing. She was wearing her white corduroy pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and velvet tank-top over it. She just had a casual blue sweater over that.

"Have fun," I watch as Rachel placed her arm around Matt's shoulders and left. Andrew's eyes were going up and down her body and I glared heatedly. I should be the only one looking at her like that, not him. I watched as he held out his arm to Bria and they left. I want to follow them again, but I decide that I should calm myself down first.

"Leo," Donatello's voice came.

I stop and turned, "What is it, Don?" I asked watching him.

He locked eyes with me. He seemed to somehow know what was going on, "If something happens and trouble arrives, don't stick around even though you might want to. Come straight home, alright? Will you promise me that?"

"I promise on my honor," I said before I went through the trapdoor and left.

I followed the car to the apartment building and managed to find what room they were in. I watched as Matt managed to grab Rachel inside and nearly tackle her onto the couch. I watched as they started laughing. If Raph was watching them, I wonder what he would do. I watch as Matt and Bria raided a cabinet and I watched Matt pick out a movie. Even watching it, I couldn't tell what it was.

My eyes watched as the lights went back on and Matt and Andrew are going around to round up snacks, but decided to go out to buy some stuff. I watched as the girls started talking in silence. I couldn't tell what they were talking about.

I watched as the two boys came back with a lot of junk food and cans of soda and they set it out and Andrew handed a can to Bria and to Rachel. Matt had gotten his own. They talked for a while and then I watched as Rachel placed herself upside down. I could tell immediately that they were lecturing her.

She only hung upside down when people were lecturing her. Namely me… I watched as Matt fixed the stereo and placed the CD in. I had to smile when Bria suddenly stood up and started dancing, but my smile was fading when I noticed that she was dancing toward Andrew.

I grew jealous as I watched the gestures and the movements, and I know that Andrew wasn't responding. Instead he was just watching her. The song changed to a different tune and I watched as Matt and Rachel started dancing and laughing. I wondered faintly, if Raph was here……what would he do? I could see the former chemistry in the dance. When I saw Andrew stand up and attempted to dance with Bria but lost his nerve, I knew there was chemistry there too.

My heart squeezed tightly, but I ignored it. The song replayed and Andrew and Bria started dancing again. I watched as Rachel and Matt left the dance floor to whisper. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but from what I can tell, they weren't teasing Andrew and Bria, but were talking seriously. I was right; Bria had lost focus on Andrew and had said something.

Andrew whispered something to Bria and the focus was back. I sighed mentally to myself as the two kept dancing and ignored the two girls that were still talking to one another. Suddenly, Rachel and Matt stood up and started singing while Andrew went over and sat down. I watched as the song replayed at least three times before Andrew finally danced with her. He doesn't deserve her.

Then all of a sudden, I gasped as I watched Bria suddenly kiss him and go over to where Matt was at the cabinet looking for CDs. Rachel was talking to Andrew, and I didn't understand what they were talking about, but then Andrew walked up to Bria.

Bria suddenly went backwards, and I was about to go through the window to save her, but instead she jumped into Andrew's arms and kissed him.

I couldn't watch anymore. I just couldn't. I felt something wet slip down my cheeks and I decided to leave. Thunder crashed and so did lighting. I jumped through the city and went through the trap door.

"Leo? Leo!" Donatello skipped the few stairs that led to his lab and ran to me, catching me as I was about to fall. He looked up, hearing the others returning from training and Casey just starting to enter from the garage. "Come on, you can hide in my lab," he whispered and made me put my arm over his shoulders.

"Thanks," I reply as he led me to the lab, "A lot, Donny."

"Its fine, bro," Don smiled soothingly as he found a good corner and set me down there, "I'd do anything to help you guys, and you know that."

"Yeah. I know," I smile.

"Leo…will you tell me what happened?" Don asked softly.

Donatello sighed, not pressing it, when Michelangelo popped in and the purple ninja moved to his desk swiftly so our youngest brother wouldn't notice me. "Donny, Donny, help me out here! We're trying to gang up on Raph," Mikey beamed.

I blink, a gang-up? On Raph? This should be interesting.

"What kind of gang-up?" Don smiled as he stood and walked out with the orange-clad turtle.

"We're trying to get him to as Rachel on a date!" Mikey grinned hugely.


	13. Who's Who

Still Leo POV

ENJOY!

Who's Who

I stare, a date with Rach? I carefully moved within the shadows and glanced over the door to watch as Mikey and Don were indeed ganging up on Raph.

Nao laughed as she backed Mikey up, and Lily took her cue to stand with Don. Sure enough, even Master Splinter joined up. Raphael was cornered.

I snicker, but I don't say anything. He looked so nervous. Casey and everyone was persuading while Mikey was holding the phone.

"Chikushou…Have it your way," Raphael snapped the phone away. Don handed him the phone number for Andrew's place, and Raph shakily put it in, "If this doesn't work, you all owe me big…" he growled.

I blinked, he thought it wouldn't work?

I heard some grumbling and some incoherent ranting and then I heard a thunk. I had a feeling that Mikey and Raph were fighting. I would try to break them up, but seeing how I'm stuck in the lab, that wouldn't work.

"I hate you so much right now, Mikey…" Raph hissed, and then his attention was diverted away from his brother, "Matt…this is Raph. Don gave me this number…is Rachel available?"

I moved closer. I have a feeling that since Matt was on the other side of the phone, she was saying something sarcastic.

_"Rae?" Pause. "She is, but her mind's a bit preoccupied…"_

Speaker phone. I bet Don did that just so I could hear.

Raphael cleared his throat, "Can I talk to her?"

_"Yeah, hang on let's see if I can bring her back to RW…" Pause. "You're not going to ask who it is?" _

_"Obviously it's someone that asked for me unless you decided to go off and give your phone number to some random person and tell them to call me," Small pause. "Whatever Matt said, ignore it."_

I try so hard not to laugh. I could almost see the irritated look on her face.

"Rachel…" Raph mumbled and then hysterical laughing from most of the family came, "TOJIKOMERU!"

I felt bad for Raph honestly. Being forced to call up someone you liked and asked them on a date. Maybe, just maybe I should have done that. Or at least attempt to ask.

Everyone calmed down just a bit, but I still could hear quiet chuckling and snickering. I can tell that the laughing was only making him even more nervous.

"Mikey dared me to ask you…on…on a date…" Raph mumbled.

"Speak up, bro! I don't think she heard you!" Mikey teased.

"**Bakkin**!" Fine! Raphael grumbled, "Will you go with me on a date, Rachel?" he asked.

Complete silence. Even on her end was silence. I wondered for a minute if she dropped the phone in shock.

_"I'm going guess that you boys were playing truth or dare and you had to go up against Mikey and picked dare, right?" Rachel asked slowly._

_"That's so nice," Matt laughed harder as she spoke, "Nice way of accepting."_

Matt wasn't doing a good job at helping out the situation. I watched as Raphael and everyone shifted just a bit. Was it even considered an acceptation? I doubted it.

"No…" Raphael sighed, put out, "We were just talking…Casey came over since it started pouring about five minutes ago and he was out for a ride. They all ganged up on me, but Mikey's the one who dared me."

_"It's raining?" Rachel sounded shocked, "I didn't even hear it." _

_"Country girl by heart," Pause, "You need lighting and thunder to even tell you it's raining." _

_"Shut up Matt," Rachel hissed, "All of them? No. Don too?"_

"Yes…Nao and Lily as well…Master Splinter even joined in…"

I don't blame her for being surprised. It had to be a shock that the whole family was ganging up. Maybe she'll accept knowing everyone's pressuring.

"**Tadashi**…" But… "If you don't want to…That's fine…" Raphael said softly, shading his eyes with his bangs.

She's going to say yes. I know she is. She has to. I know for a fact that if Mikey was the one that set all this up, there was no way she was going to say no.

Everyone was holding their breath. I'm sure everyone was thinking the same thing I was.

_"Um……It's nice that you asked—"_

Raphael silently and carefully put the phone on the receiver, dropping it into place with numb fingers.

No…no way. That didn't happen. That wasn't even a sentence. There was no way to tell if she was accepting or refusing. I stared at the group with wide eyes as everyone was just still and silent.

"You. Owe. Me." Raph said thickly as he slowly and numbly started walking towards the lab. There was no way he would head to his room where things of hers were as well. Thunder cracked loudly.

I moved quickly away from the door and back into the shadows, but I had a feeling that I was going to be discovered anyway.

Raph opened the door in a haze. The shadows seemed to not be there and he saw his me. He felt a smile of irony tug at his lips, "Mind if I sulk with you?" he asked, no emotion really behind his words.

"You know you never really gave her a chance to reply," I nodded over to the chair that was nearby.

Raphael said nothing, just took the suggested chair and buried his face in his hands.

I watched my brother for a while and then glanced out at the group that still was silent… Still in disbelief… I looked over at my brother and asked, "What made you hang up so quickly?"

Raphael didn't say anything and looked at his me. He sat up straight and started playing with his pant leg, "I don't know. It seemed like a rejection. I think it was if I had let her continue."

Raph shook his head, "What about you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are _you_ sulking?" Raph sighed.

"…Bria's dating Andy," I admitted finally, "I caught them kissing."

Raph let out a low whistle, "Ok, I give you that one…" he frowned, "You told her you loved her, though, right, Leo?"

"Yes," I look at Raph and then smiled sadly. "I can understand why she would go to Andrew, and not to me. He's human and has a…respectable position. I think she deserves some sunlight instead of being trapped here. It doesn't make the hurt any easier to manage."

"I understand," Raphael nodded. He heard Donny race into the lab.

"Raphael, get your butt out here and get on the phone," Donatello demanded.

Raph bit his lip, but got up obediently and followed his brother out and onto the phone. He took it gingerly, "Y-yes…?"

_"Um…Don called back," Rachel said nervously, "And I just wanted to say that, I understand why you hung up on me." Her voice gained speed and suddenly she was talking quickly, "I mean it totally came out wrong, and I know it looked like I was turning you down, when really I was going to say yes, and I—"_

"You…were going to say yes?" Raphael felt utterly stupid now and he palmed his forehead.

_Rachel fell silent. "Yeah……I was rambling, and I know that when I talk I say really, really stupid and inconsiderate things."_

"The others are going to never let me live this down, you know that right?" Raph muttered into the phone as low as he could.

_"……I'm sure they won't let me live it down either, Raphy," Rachel said softly._

_Almost immediately Matt screamed, "Oh my god, that's rich." _

_"What? It's a nickname his brothers' gave him." _

_"You never used it before," Matt challenged._

_Rachel just stayed silent._

Raphael couldn't help the grin that spread on his face and the glow that started to radiate off of him, "So, when?" he asked.

"That's a good question…" Rachel looked over at Bria and Andrew and then placed the phone to her shoulder as she mouthed the words, 'Are we double dating or no?'

Andrew just shrugged and looked at Bria for an answer. She agreed to the date, but not to the doubling.

"Sure!" Brianna grinned as she leaned a bit more into Andy.

"Well, um…this is where it gets awkward but not really…the thing is, is that I was going to call you and ask you if you wanted to double date." Rachel winced as Matt cracked up.

_"Sounds good to me!" Raph beamed, "But, when? Tomorrow night?"_

"Yeah, tomorrow night," Rachel started to grin and Matt was doing some weird action making Rachel reach over and smack her arm.

"I WANT TO SEE _NEW MOON_!!!" Bria cried out enthusiastically, "It just came out yesterday! Choudai, minna?! Please, please, pleeeeeease?"

Rachel had jumped and Matt only laughed harder as she had to close her eyes and try to calm her beating heart at the surprise and then said. "How does a movie and dinner sound to you? Bria wants to see _New Moon_, I have a dreaded feeling Andrew's going to accept that, Vampire geek…"

"You're the one that got me into that monkey-girl," Andrew said to Rachel who stuck her tongue out, "Mature, very mature."

You're into Vampires too?!" Bria grinned excitedly.

"Vampires are my knowledge," Andrew shrugged, "I find them to be more of an excitement."

"Cha! Yes!" Bria tackled/hugged him, "You are awesome!"

"Okay, so maybe it'd be a double split date," Rachel commented, "Unless you're interested? I doubt you read the books……"

_Raph laughed, "Sure, sure," he agreed._

"Jacob!" Bria announced, hearing that.

_Raphael laughed hysterically._

"I admit I think Jacob and Bella should have gotten together. Vamps are so cliché," Rachel muttered.

"And werewolves aren't?" Andrew asked staring at her.

"Nice," Raph and Bria said, grinning.

"It's a fact! Vampires are the most clichés used in horror films and in books as well as Zombies. Werewolves? Not a chance," Rachel stuck her tongue again.

"I think there was only one book and movie that actually portrayed werewolves in a non-cliché way," Matt murmured.

"Now it's a contest," Angela rolled her eyes.

_"Like Blood and Chocolate?" Raph tried to ask Matt._

"Yes!" Matt grinned.

"It seems we're outnumbered," Brianna whispered to Andy.

"That's fine. Just to let the ladies in the back know that Edward won."

"With what? His charming good looks? He looks like a creep in the movie. Not to mention he's like a stalker in the book," Rachel shook her head.

"You haven't read Midnight Sun, so shut up," Bria stuck her tongue out.

Matt was giggling and had taken the phone away from Rach and asked, "Do you really want to listen to them argue all night?"

_"Not really," Raphael chuckled._

"That's what I thought," Matt tapped Rachel's shoulder and whispered just loud enough so Raph can hear. "I think he wanted to sweet-talk you, not argue over whose hotter than the other."

_"I actually think Alice is cool…" Raph muttered quietly, "I've read the Midnight Sun draft, so I agree with Bri…"_

"Nooo!" Matt cried, "Rachel! Your boyfriend ditched us."

"He's teaming with the vampires, how predictable," Rachel laughed as she took the phone from Matt.

_"Sorry, love, but if you read both versions you'll understand that Edward is like a __**really**__ obsessed protective version of…" he suddenly trailed off, "Um…never mind that, but on another note, I think Bella is a __**whole**__ lot like Bria."_

"Bella like Bria? I can see the speed and the smarts and things like that but if there's one thing that sets those two aside the fact of how clumsy she is. No offence sis!" Rachel grinned.

Brianna laughed at that, "Yes, actually, I have to agree with you on that one."

"Anyway, Matt said that you weren't looking forward to listen to the Werewolves battle over Vampires." Rachel was grinning, "Or was that a total blatant lie?"

_"Um…" Raph was about to respond when Bria spoke._

"Hey, Raph! When you cut off, I want to know who you meant Edward was like," she said.

_Raphael went dead silent._

Rachel quickly said, "Andy. He's like Andy," She could feel the nervousness of the lie that she just told but prayed that she wasn't going to be found out. It was just a small lie.

"I would have though Jasper," Matt looked over at Rachel.

"Yes, Andy is a lot like Jasper," Bria nodded firmly, "I'd be like a mix of Bella and Alice," she continued.

"Got her off your back…you owe me," Rachel whispered covering her mouth so Bria couldn't lip read if she even did hear what she said.

"Uh-uh, phone, please," Bria held her hand out.

"Nope," Rachel placed the phone on her lap and said, "It's late, Bria. Just let me talk to him…"

"Lover girl missing lover boy already? That's just sad," Matt grinned.

_"Leo's forcing me to tell her the truth…" Raph squeaked softly._

Rachel sighed and said, "He breaks her heart, I kill him." She tossed the phone over to Bria. "Good luck girl."

"What for?" Bria tilted her head as she held the phone close to her ear, but didn't wait for a reply, "Alright. Confess. Who's Edward like?"


	14. Outburst

Leo's POV p3…

ENJOY

Outburst

I came out of the lab just to see Raph positively beaming and I knew that it was all cleared up. I knew Rachel would say yes. I watched as Raph was discussing about when, when I clearly could hear Bria shout something. I recognized the title from the books she read. The Twilight Series I think it was?

I watched Raph's expressions change through the course of the argument, when Raph let it slip that Edward was almost like me. Bria caught it, I'm sure everyone on that side caught it. I could feel the nervousness he felt as he just fell silent, "It's okay Raph, just tell her."

Raphael chewed and tore at his bottom lip as he listened to the other side talk for a couple more sentences.

_"What for?" Pause, "Alright. Confess. Who's Edward like?"_

Raph glanced toward me fearfully. He had heard what Rachel had said before, but I didn't.

"What did she say?" I asked.

Raph just turned away from me and whispered my name into the phone. The 'twack, clack-clack-clack' as the phone on the other end hit the floor echoed to our side.

I frowned, wondering what was going on. "Is she okay?" I asked finally.

"Hello?" Raph asked timidly, "Bria? Andrew? Matt…Rachel? What's happened?"

_"I'm here." Matt had picked up the phone. I could hear that she sounded very concerned, "Bria just fainted."_

Raph gulped, "Let me guess?" he tried to whisper so I wouldn't hear, "She figured out what you and Rach knew? Or am I just going off on a limb here?"

_"She figured it out…" Matt admitted, "Don't worry, Rachel's……just a bit mad."_

_"MATTHEW!" Rachel suddenly yelled. _

_Matt squeaked, "What?" _

_"Give me the fucking phone," Rachel held out her hand and Matt gave it to her with no questions. "Sweetheart, where's Leo?" she asked in an attempted sweet voice._

Raphael was nearly scared out of his wits, "Just a _bit_ mad…?" he mouthed to himself. "R-Right here, love," he told her and held the phone out to me.

I blinked and then took it, "Hello?"

_"WHAT THE __**BLOODY**__FUCKING__**HELL**__ WHERE YOU __**THINKING**__?!" Rachel suddenly screamed._

I blinked as I held the phone out. I knew that when Rachel got mad, she got mad, "What do you mean by that?" I asked calmly. Usually when she got mad, being calm was all it took. For Don and Bria? That worked like a charm. Unfortunately, I don't think it had the same effect…

_"You're messing with me, Leonardo, and I don't like being messed around with. Were you even thinking about her fucking feelings when you just said that Raph could admit to what all of us knew?" _

"All of you knew?" I asked.

_"FUCKING __**HELL**__, __**YES**__ WE ALL FUCKING __KNEW__!" She screamed, "IT'S NOT FUCKING HARD TO SEE A FUCKING __**STALKER**__."_

"You make it sound as if you've been stalked before," I replied.

_"That's not funny," Rachel said icily, "We all knew it. We all did. Bria didn't. You had to have been drunk on lust or something for you to do something so insensitive like that."_

"Me? Being insensitive? I was telling the truth." I replied.

_"THE __**TRUTH**__? YOU FUCKING __**BROKE**__ HER __HEART__. NOW SHE HAS __**NO**__FUCKING__ IDEA WHO SHE SHOULD __**GO**__ FOR! ANDREW'S MAD TOO, LEONARDO!" Rachel again was shouting. _I had to pull the phone away.

"I'm surprised the neighbor's aren't complaining." I said as I brought the phone back. Everyone could hear her yelling. I'm sure of it seeing how everyone's edging closer. No one liked being on Rachel's bad side, but the ones who weren't had no sympathy. They enjoyed it.

_"Oh they will," Rachel replied. _

I could have sworn she was back to normal, but I knew better. She was just getting started.

_"Once I'm calm." _

"And are you?" I replied back.

_"Fuck no. Not even. I lowered my voice some because of Andy, but still. Leo, what the fuck were you thinking if you were thinking at all?"_

"I just told you…"

_"I know about the whole truth thing, but did you even care to think, just for a moment, about the consequences?" Rachel was pleading, "She fainted, Leo. She fainted after she dropped the phone. She said nothing. We all know though that she figured it all out. The stalking… the watching… the hoping… and the dreaming… Why, just why you couldn't have done this before she got herself involved with Andy? Why now?"_

I knew that if I chose the wrong words, she was going to go off flying, "Better late than never." I decided to say. Just as I thought, Rachel literally started yelling again.

_"FOR GODS SAKE, THAT DOESN'T EVEN WORK. YOU KNOW BETTER, LEO. YOU DON'T JUST GO UP TO SOMEONE'S GIRLFRIED AND JUST SAY THAT YOU LIKE THEM ALL OF THE SUDDEN. THAT CAUSES REALLY, __**RELALY**__ BAD THINGS TO HAPPEN."_

"Like what?" I rolled my eyes.

_"OH I DON'T KNOW, POSSIBLY THE FACT THAT YOU __**BROKE**__ HER FUCKING __**HEART**__? DOES THAT EVEN __**MATTER**__ TO YOU?" _

I'm surprised Rachel hadn't given herself a heart attack yet. "Yes…yes it does matter," I replied.

_"SOME FUCKING WAY TO SHOW IT," Rachel yelled. It turned into silence, "You better be thanking god I'm not home right now, Leonardo." She said in a deadly voice, "Right now I think me and Andy would have teamed up and kicked your ass. I feel very, very hurt that you would even say that you care about my sister and turn around and do something that hurts her. I bet you mean good, but you didn't," She paused. "When I get home, expect payback."_

_"Are you going to follow up on that, or is it just an empty threat?" a weak voice asked._

_"What do you think?" Rachel immediately snapped. She paused, "I don't know, Bria. Right now I'm seeing red." _

I paused, "Bria's up?" I asked.

_"Like hell I'm letting you talk to her," Rachel snapped. _Man that girl can bite.

"I'm going to bed now…" the soft whisper said and then after a couple seconds there was a light click of a door shutting.

"I'm going to go and…" Matt just nodded over to the door and Rachel and Andrew nodded.

Matt quietly left and Rachel finally breathed and said in a soft voice to Andrew and to Leo, "We have one hell of a mess to clean because of this little, little fact. Just wanted to let you two know, that if you guys dare fight over her, me and her are the judges, and I will not play favorites."

Andrew just shifted and said, "Right. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Lynx," He walked off, possibly to join Bria.

Rachel sighed, "Let me talk to Raph or Mikey or someone other than you."

I paused and then handed the phone back to Raph. I had a feeling she needed him and Mikey so I mouthed, "Speaker."

Raphael took the phone, "Rachel, love?" he asked, uncertain.

_"I'm here," She was calmer, "I'm sorry…about all this."_

"No, it's alright…Brianna would have done the same for you if I had somehow hurt you," Raph told her.

_Rachel laughed, "Yes. She would. Although on a more violent term."_

"I don't think what you said was an empty threat, but yes," Raph smiled softly.

_"It wasn't," Rachel smiled and then started laughing, "Now that this is all screwed up, the double date just might be just a date. Hope you don't mind the changes."_

"Bro…" Raphael turned to me, "Speaking of, I can't side with you on this one." He then realized what she had said, "No, no, I'd like to spend some time with you away from the castle. It's still a double date," he said firmly.

_"I heard that." Rachel laughed and then smiled into the phone, letting the silence just soothe her for a bit. "I…um……"_

"What is it, love?"

_"I have to um…check on Bria. As much as I hate to even part with the phone seeing how it's one way and not two way…" Rachel sighed mentally. She hated that little factor so much._

"Why don't I just come sometime in the morning and deal with Matt drowning me in clothes so I can be with you?" Raphael suggested.

_Rachel laughed and then grinned. "I'd like that. I'm sure Matt would love that too. Oh god it's Matt's heaven tomorrow. God…"_

Raph laughed, "Alright, it's a date no matter how we put it. The Vampires can go to the Vampire movie and you and I will just come straight home…?"

_"How about a dinner?" Rachel asked shrugging. "I wouldn't want to just come home without something memorable to give. Oh that came out so wrong…"_

Raph covered his mouth to stifle the laughter. He heard Casey slap a hand over his mouth and looked in his best friend's direction, "Aw! _Casey Jones_ you sick pervert! I'll have to kill you…" Casey had both hands over his bleeding nose.

_Rachel laughed, "I'm sure he was thinking that of April, no problems there. So, dinner's good? I pay so don't worry about the money situation."_

"No, no dinner. Mike and I will be munching too much on popcorn and snacks while we watch you murder our brother," he grinned. He knew it wouldn't come to that, but he thought it was funny to see the annoyance on my face.

_"Okay, at least I can give a show…and no Casey that's not what I meant." Rachel laughed, "Me murdering Leo…that's a nice title though. I'd have to come up with something classier."_

"You do that, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Raphael chuckled, "Night, sweet," he told her lovingly before gently setting the phone down this time. He looked at me and smirked, "One word."

"And what's that?" I asked folding my arms.

"Annihilation, brother, annihilation," Raphael grinned at me and walked off.

Oh goody.


	15. Cracked

Cracked

Rachel smiled as she set the phone down and got up to go to Andy's room. She felt a familiar wave of déjà vu as she walked through the doors, only instead of having Andrew that was down, it was Bria and the two Informers were talking to her, comforting her. Rachel's eyes wandered the room. It hadn't changed a bit. Not at all.

It was almost completely bare, besides the random papers of Matt's creations. She saw the closet wide open and she could see that Matt had her fill of clothes as well as Andrew. Rachel's attention was turned back to Bria and sat down next to her, "Hey sis. How are you?"

"Not…happy…" Brianna admitted. She put her face in her hands, "I'm not a player…I'm loyal to my partner…but…I'm torn…" She brought her knees up and buried her head in her arms, crying, "Leo told me he loved me months ago…I feel like I betrayed him! I'm not this kind of person!" her voice cracked.

Rachel hugged her and Andrew gently placed an arm around her. Matt gently laid a hand at her arm. All three of them trying to give her some sort of comfort… Matt was the first to speak, "…Don't decide right now, and take your time. Date them both, and decide on that."

"That's not helping," Rachel whispered to Matt, "Although I agree, don't decide right now."

Bria had felt the connection between them as they had all been touching her. Sisterly love toward Rachel and Matt, and that electric current with Andrew…the one she _realized_ she loved as well, "I-I have to…admit…" she bit her lip, whispering low. She leaned more toward Andy, "You caught me…"

"It's your decision, Bria." Andrew said as he gently shifted so that he could hug her a bit easier, "I respect it."

"…I have a family again…" Bria said weakly, fresh tears flowing, "Matt…You remind me of who I used to be…Rachel, you're a mirror of who I am now…" she shifted into Andy's chest, "Andrew…you care for me…"

The three of them just froze, not exactly knowing how to comment or what to do with that statement. Suddenly Matt and Rachel started to smile widely and then hugged her best they could without letting Andrew lose her.

"I love you all…" Brianna whispered, "For the first time in a long time…I can have people I can call my _family_," she wiggled her body so her back was braced against Andy and she had an arm around Rach and Matt, "I love you…I love you," she whispered like a chant.

"This is why the Informers were created," Rachel said softly into her shoulder, "Just a few kids that just wanted something in life, and that was a family that loves us and we love them in return."

"Besides oh the doubtful fact that we're stealers of Information and all we do is get into trouble," Matt grinned.

"I blame that on you, Matt," Andrew grinned as he gently shifted so he could support Bria easier.

Bria couldn't help the smile that grew, "I'll have you're back, all of you, and take on any Bounty Hunter that comes after you. I won't let my family be torn again," she smiled with confidence.

"Don't worry about the bounty hunters," Andrew told her.

"Yeah, we don't have anything on our heads. It's mostly just Lynx," Matt pointed at Rachel.

Rae just laughed, "I can take care of them easily."

"So?" Bria chuckled softly, "That doesn't stop my protective side from wanting to help."

"True," Rachel, Andrew, and Matt said together at the same time.

Bria's smile turned into a grin, "I don't know what I'd do without you," she nodded in respect and then blinked in surprise as a yawn caught her off guard.

"You should sleep," Andrew said, "You can take the bed."

"Unfortunately, Leo does have at least one point over you…" Bria sighed, "I've slept with him long before you came."

Andrew laughed, "I'm okay with that."

"So where do we get to sleep?" Matt pouted.

"On the couch," Andrew teased.

Rachel just laughed and let Bria go and said, "That's not a problem. It's wide enough to fit both."

"How do you plan on managing that, I will never know," Andrew smiled.

Brianna smiled and leaned forward to catch Matt with a peck on the cheek, "Thanks for being the comic relief," she teased lightly.

"It's not a problem?" Matt said staring as she was kissed. "Wow. Should I get used to that?"

"Come on!" Rachel dragged Matt out of the room.

Bria giggled as the door was shut and felt her being pulled back. She blinked in surprise, but suddenly that current got stronger. She had to fight to keep Anya out of control.

Andrew didn't notice the internal struggle, as he went through the closet to find some blankets to give to the girls. Once he found the blankets he walked over and opened the door just to throw them at someone. The random squeak was Matt's voice. He shut the door and turned around.

"Only three…boys in my grade back where I used to live…Only three I liked, because they weren't jerks. Ironically, one was named Matt," Bria smiled ruefully, aloof. She fought to control her breathing, "Dillard was nice, cool, but just friend material, though his sister was a doll…" she bowed her head, "Keith was the other class clown, tied with Matt, but he left the year before I did."

She shifted and stood, "Ah, stuff it…why am I telling this to you? Bakageta…" she sighed.

"It's okay," Andrew said, "I'm glad you trust me."

"Right now…you are the only three I trust," Bria admitted. She looked up at him, and _she_ didn't even realize why that was a mistake.

A clear testament to why it's hard for her to tell who's who.

Andrew caught a glimpse of Anya's eyes and turned away quickly. He had to compose himself, and to make sure he wasn't going to jump her.

The need and want that he felt when he looked at her just made him wish he could let go, but he was going to struggle. He wasn't going to do anything against her will.

"Andy?" She frowned, "Are you alright?" she noticed his hands were in fists at his side. She reached out to him, lightly touching his shoulder.

Andrew had to struggle not to do anything stupid, "Anya." He managed to say.

Bria realized then that she was behind a purple haze. _'Anya!'_ she hissed, shocked.

"Yes?" Anya purred outwardly, answering both.

_'No! What are you doing?!'_ even Hannah and Angela had to cry out.

"I really, really……" Andrew had to fight so hard not to look at her. It was killing him, "Don't think this is a good idea…"

_'Anya!' _Davon tried to step in, but found that she, along with the others, was put behind a barrier. A new light appeared beside them…the sixth…and _seventh_.

Aurora and Dawn.

One had dazzling bright indigo eyes; the other had captivating lavender eyes. Creations made a part of Anya.

"I think they should keep going," Aurora was grinning.

"Yes they should, Andrew's—" Dawn smiled.

Dawn and Aurora turned to each other and said together, "About to crack!"

"Mm…" Anya smiled soothingly, _'How about a vote?'_

Bria, Davon, Hannah, against Anya, Aurora, and Dawn. Angela's supposed to be neutral)

"No!" Bria, Davon, and Hannah cried desperately.

"Yes!" The twins grinned.

_'Yes…'_ Anya smiled sensually.

Angela was anxious. She was the neutral one…always the tie breaker. This decision made no difference. First come first serve…but the once she hoped for didn't call her name fast enough.

"Angela!" The twins shouted.

Angela broke out in tears… "Yes…" she whispered, looking away.

"Yes," Anya smiled and placed a gentle hand on Andrew's cheek. One eye was indigo, one eye was lavender, but they have a starburst of pure purple in them.

Andrew looked at her and cursed himself. He didn't want this. He wanted it to be different. He…he couldn't control himself any longer. He grabbed her wrist away from his cheek and brought her in a fierce kiss.

Anya accepted it willingly, bringing her free hand up to the back of his head. Her mind was blank, hazy, except for the twins, but that's how she needed it.

He gently let her wrist go and brought one hand to her shoulders and another to her waist and he could feel them moving toward the bed. He didn't know they were on it until he felt the bounce.

"An…drew…" she whispered hotly when they had to break for air. She ran her fingers through his hair which Matt had not bothered to cut even though Rachel requested it back at the hospital. She smiled…glad that it had stayed shaggy. She liked it that way.

"This is a mistake," Andrew said thickly.

"Says who?" she whispered against his ear. She felt him shaking above her and shifted so she could carefully slide her leg up to around his thigh.

Andrew had to wince as pleasure started coursing through his veins. He wanted this so much, so badly… "I just think it's a mistake."

"Why?" she moved her head to that spot on his neck that she knew would make him gasp.

Andrew let out a sharp gasp and a whine when she lightly scrapped her teeth on the skin, "Because I want all of the personalities to agree. That way I won't get into trouble with Davon."

That made her pause. She furrowed her brows, and then chuckled softly. She slide back and Davon half slid forward, "Do what you will…Anya is too determined…" she gasped out, "None…none of us can ignore the current…" she groaned and shifted, swiftly changing back into Anya who brought Andy into a soft kiss, "Hannah is too shy…she agrees…"

"What about Bri?" Andrew groaned as he gently brought her into another kiss.

Anya closed her eyes yet again and Bria came out. The kiss turned gentle, extremely soft. When they broke, ocean blue eyes connected with brown eyes consumed with black fire. All she could say…was; "I-I love you…Andy…"

Andrew smiled, "I love you, as well," He gently kissed her again.

"Andy cracked! Andy cracked!" The girls sang as they bounced around.

Anya smiled and took control again, since Bria was so torn up, and they didn't want Andy to sense it. Her eyes turned purple, the current swirled around them, and everything became burning hot with passion's fire.

---

Matt and Rachel could hear the thuds, moans, soft shouts and sighs as they got the bed ready. The two girls looked at each other and Matt decided to tease her, "Oh those were the fun days."

"Me screwing you?" Rachel asked as she tossed a blanket on a couch. Luckily Andrew also brought two pillows for them to use. She grabbed another blanket and tossed it on the couch as well, "Yeah. We always sent Andy to a hotel though. Why couldn't he have done that for us?"

"Torture."

Rachel smirked, "Shall we watch T.V?"

"I bet you anything that as we flip through channels there's nothing but sex."

"It's better to watch it than to listen to it," Rachel shrugged.

"Seriously, I'm surprised you and Raph haven't gone to second base with your attitude."

"Lynx is the sexual one, remember? The slut in the group? Kimiko's crazy fighter and I'm……gentle and try to reason things out I guess."

"The normal one," Matt pointed out.

"Pretty much," Rachel agreed. They heard a loud thud and Rachel groaned, "We're not getting any sleep tonight."

"Let's go and see if we can find a late night shop that's open."

"I know this one place that we can go to. Open until one," Rachel shrugged.

"Let's go," Matt quickly grabbed Rachel and they both left the apartment, this time Rachel bringing the extra keys.


	16. Fangirls

Fangirls

Raphael parked his bike and slid off his helmet. He was glad Don had given him Andrew's address; otherwise his sense of direction would have been useless. Then again, he could always go back on Brianna's teachings and look for the auras…He sighed, no; somehow he felt that would be a bad idea. He just dug around in his dark red trench coat for the notepad and studied it before getting off his bike.

He set his helmet down and ran a hand through his hair, "This is just a bunch of fun…I forgot to ask Rach for a time…" he sighed and stuffed the notepad in his pocket and stepped up to the apartment building.

A few college girls were walking down the hallway when he came in. Almost immediately the four of them plastered themselves to the walls giggling. "He's hot." One of the girls whispered. "Is he new?"

"Who knows?" The other one shrugged.

"Hot doesn't do him justice though, he's drop dead gorgeous."

"Isn't he?" The other two asked.

"Good fashion sense too," The one that spoke up before commented, "Damn, I wonder if he's single." Immediately the girls looked at each other, wondering which should talk first.

The fourth one rolled her eyes and bounced up to him, "Hey good lookin'! What's your name?"

Raphael had been all but oblivious to them. He had to bit his tongue for a moment, _'Rachel's gonna kill me…' _he thought, but mentally smirked. Why not have some fun and try out some flirtation tricks on his own?

He was suddenly _really_ glad he had snuck a peek occasionally while the girls had watched "chick flicks". They had all swooned and sighed at certain things… Most specifically charm and the "gentleman" gestures and – even he had to admit – really good charm.

_'Great, I get to play Leo for a day…'_ Raph shook his head, amused. He pictured Rachel, and smiled softly as he turned to the girls, "I'm Raphael," he nodded respectfully, "Who might you wonderful women be?" He looked each of them over carefully, trying to judge their character.

Almost immediately the girls giggled, "I'm Jessica," The fourth girl said and started pointing at the other three, "That's Alice," She pointed at the first girl, "Irma," She pointed at the second, "And my sister, Kayla."

Jessica was blond and short, but naturally bouncy. Her eyes were a light brown color. Her sister had dirty blond hair and light brown eyes as well. Irma was Hispanic with black hair, black eyes. Alice was redhead, green eyes and naturally tanned. All four them looked like they were either very athletic or did cheerleading.

"We don't see very many gentlemen out on the streets like you. Are you moving in or are you checking it out?" Alice grinned.

"Actually, I'm trying to find a friend's apartment. His name's Andrew…I remember my brother telling me it was Ortega. Andrew Ortega," Raph smiled, "Do you know where his place is? I'd hate to look like a fool wandering aimlessly…" he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing sheepishly.

"Oh my god!" The girls squealed together. "Of course we know him!" Alice said with a large grin.

"He's actually my family's self-appointed doctor," Raph grinned, happy someone knew what he was talking about.

"He's the only hot guy around in this building. Not so hard to miss," Irma smiled.

"He and his friend Marissa I think her name was have really, really good fashion sense even though Marissa's into the Lolita type stuff," Kayla grinned.

"Do you want us to show you where they are or just give you directions?" Jessica asked.

"If you were to show me that would be a _really_ big help," Raphael admitted.

**((A/N – a line was forgotten to be put here, sorry))**

"Why do you say that?" Raph tilted his head, curious.

The girls just giggled again and Kayla spoke up, "You should know," She giggled, "Wasn't it hard? He's so difficult to approach."

Raph blinked, but knew where they would get that impression. He smiled soothingly, "He's a nice guy, ladies, and you just have to get up the courage to talk to him to figure that out yourself. If he rejects you though, don't take it to heart," he winked and then he opened the door, "It was nice meeting you, Jessica, Kayla, Irma, Alice," he nodded to them and shut the door.

The girls turned to each other and squealed before walking down the hallway laughing and teasing one another.

"Met the college girls already?" Matt asked. She was lying on the couch flipping through channels in a bored manner. Her ears were newly pierced and she seemed to be laid back as she looked over at him, "How many hit on you?"

"All four," Raphael sighed.

"There's more than four. I'm guessing you got hit by the volleyball squad," Matt teased.

"Ah, Volleyball," Raph smiled and nodded, "Yes…um, Jessica, Irma, Kayla, Alice…?"

"Yep, Volleyball squad," Matt nodded, "They call me Marissa…I guess I can fool them pretty well."

"You can fool anyone, Matt and you seem…a bit different. Sort of more hyper than usual…and you're trying to hide it," Raph raised an eyebrow.

Matt opened her mouth and then paused and then shut it, "All I can was last night was freaking fun."

"What happened after I hung up the phone?" Raphael took off his jacket, showing that he had on a pair of black jeans, black boots, and a red sweater over a black shirt. He set it on the coat rack and walked over to the girl, taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

"Umm…" Matt paused again, "Let's say this much. Andy and Bria started having a bit too much fun and me and Rachel high-tailed out of here, hit a few clubs, had a few drinks, had a few contests with the guys…and yes we're seeing how many guys we could hit, and she cheated the bitch, and we……" Matt broke off and then shook her head, "It's obvious what happened next."

Raph narrowed his eyes, "Keep going anyway. I know you…you can't keep it in for long."

Matt watched him for the longest time and then pulled her hair back and pulled up her sleeve on her left arm, "That's what we did."

On her left arm was a red dragon that was from her shoulder to her elbow in a swirl like bracelet. Her left ear was pierced once while on the right was pierced twice.

"So you joined the Aka Ryuu?" Raph blinked in amazement and examined the red dragon a bit closer.

"Yeah," Matt grinned.

"May I be curious enough to ask why?"

"Rae asked," Matt smiled, "Well, Rae asked if it could be official instead of having everyone assume," she corrected, "And I agreed. I know all to well that she was just shy of doing it by her."

Raphael nodded, "So, where is my girl anyway?"

"She went out." Matt sighed bored, "Bria asked her to get some stuff," She paused and then glanced over at the clock, "Dying of embarrassment I bet while she's at it… Half of an hour……" she murmured, "She still doesn't have any sense of direction does she?"

"No, unfortunately not," Raphael had to admit to that one.

He tilted his head, "I hear wining…and I feel Rachel's aura bounding down the hall. She must have seen my bike," He laughed and stood, going to the door.

Matt grinned, "Biggest clue in the universe, your bike. We give her street signs and she misses them."

Raph laughed, "True," he nodded and opened the door in time to catch his girlfriend as she leapt into his arms.

"I thought I sensed you!" Rachel grinned as she hugged him. She sounded like she had a piece of candy in her mouth, so her voice was a bit slurred.

"Yes," Raph smiled and buried his face in her hair, "Mm…even one night away from you was torture."

"Why is it always the good guys that get taken?" Jessica pouted as she watched Raphael hug Rachel.

"You have to admit, that girl could be his type," Kayla shrugged.

"Absolutely no fashion sense and she have to be a one class slut…" Alice whispered.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the insults she was hearing but didn't say a word about them. Water off of a duck's back. "Looks like you gained a few Fangirls," She smiled. She had to admit, the girl that said she looked like a slut had a point. Her shirt was a little revealing and her skirt was pretty short and she was wearing boots with a slightly slick heel. All black and red…

Raphael didn't take it so well, however. He glanced toward the girls, turning his charm into a heated scowl, "What did you say, Alice?" he asked as calmly as he could, he brought Rachel slightly more around him protectively, "If you have something to say, girls, just say them outright."

"Ignore them Raph, I get comments like that all the time." Rachel said as she watched them.

Alice and Irma both snorted and Jessica just frowned. "I wonder why," Alice said sarcastically.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It's like being back in high school all over again."

Raph frowned, but closed his eyes and obliged to her request. "As you wish, love," he said softly and pulled her inside with him, closing the door.

"Did the volleyball squad attack?" Matt asked as she watched them go back inside. She clicked her tongue and looked at the bag, "Better give those to Bria."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and left the living room and entered a different room.

"Rachel, you are a life saver!" The relieved cry from Brianna came, "Andy, sweet, out," a wind-chime laugh echoed out to them.

Andrew left the room pulling a shirt over his head, just as Rachel took it upon herself to go through the closet, "I'm so, so glad that me and you are the same size."

"Thanks," Bria laughed more and attempted to make herself decent, "God…I made such a mess…I guess also on my list is a new pair of sheets for Andy-kun," she sighed.

Rachel blinked over at her and then rolled her eyes before tossing an outfit toward her, "Put it on and see if it works." She told her as she pulled out a different outfit from the one she was wearing. She threw off all her clothes and shoes and tried on the outfit and looked at herself at the mirror. It was a tube dress and she looked at herself for a while before throwing the dress off and trying something new. She wanted to look great.


	17. Eternal Fire

Eternal Fire

"Seems I'm not the only one floating on air," Bria commented as she slipped on a dark purple sparkly shirt that fit her figure quite well and also had a V-neck that was only slightly revealing. Her pants were a pair of black jeans with red designs pattering them, "Matt's?" she raised an eyebrow as she twisted around behind her sister, trying to see how she looked.

"She creates her own clothes when she's bored. Using all the outfits she bought or steals from me to make a new trend," Rachel smiled over at Bria, "You look great." She went through the closet and found a different out fit, this time it was a tube shirt and with a skirt that barely touched her ankles. Growling she tossed the outfit off again.

"How about this?" Bria asked curiously as she took out a gorgeous looking red and gold sweater and also a pair of dark blue flare jeans.

Rachel tried it on and frowned as she started turning herself in every direction.

"Oh, Rachel, you're absolutely stunning," Brianna grinned and bounded over to where her blue sweater was. She donned it and then took something out from her pocket, though kept it hidden, "Why don't you put your hair up into a ponytail?" she suggested.

"I always have it up…" Rachel said as she fingered her hair for a while before shouting, "MATT!"

Matt rolled her eyes as she entered the room, "Yes?" She teasingly asked.

"Help me." Rachel pleaded, "How should I wear my hair?"

Matt raised an eyebrow and then looked over at Bria, "While I'm at her, shall I do yours too?"

"Sure, if you'd like," Bria smiled and nodded and then once again turned to Rachel, "How about a half-ponytail? Like…most of it down, but a trip in the middle that fans down over it?"

"Not a bad idea." Matt disappeared from the bedroom and entered the bathroom to get a barrette, brush and comb. She left and entered the bedroom to get behind Rachel and gently split her hair in half and did a twist in the hair and folded it in half and clipped the barrette on it, "That looks perfect," She said pleased.

"I…was sort of hoping you could use this instead," Bria handed Matt her own barrette. It was a pleasing gold with fire red outlining it.

Matt grinned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be perfect for her outfit. Master Splinter actually gave it to me," Bria said.

Matt gently took the barrette and placed it down as she carefully took out the other barrette and redoing what she did and used Bria's barrette. "You're right. It does work for the outfit," she smiled at Bria.

"My mother always told me I had no fashion sense," Bria sighed, "So I'm glad you agree."

Matt smiled and asked, "Do you have a ponytail holder? I know a good braid for you to wear."

Bria easily slipped off the band she had on her wrist, "Here."

Matt placed it on hers and started splitting her hair. Once she was done with that she speedily and carefully braided it from her head all the way down to the end. Once she was done she slipped the band off, "A French braid. Makes you look younger, in a good way," She gently pushed her to the mirror.

"Matt, you're extremely talented," Brianna grinned as she brought her long braid over her shoulder, "Arigato," she turned and hugged her new-found sister.

Matt grinned, "Anytime." She gently pulled away, "Let's go show off this look of yours to the lover boys waiting for you guys."

"Sure thing," Bria smiled and grabbed the bag Rachel had given her. She was glad she brought her purse, and so she stuck it in there, "I'm set," she said as she zipped it shut and slipped on her second but very miniature purse on her wrist.

Matt grinned and grabbed Rachel's wrists and dragged her upwards. "Let's see the reactions." She grinned as she opened the door. Rachel looked over at Bria pleading her with her eyes to go first.

Bria smiled and took mercy on her sister, shyly taking the first steps forward out into the main room. She blushed hotly at the gasp she heard and since her glasses were in her hand she brought them up just so she could have an extra excuse to hide. No matter what she had done, she still had low self-esteem.

"You look great." Andrew smiled as he recovered from the shock. "Really."

"Mm...Arigato," she said and nibbled on her lip as she walked shyly over to where he stood.

Matt noticed that Rachel didn't follow her sister and made a face at her. Rachel did a helpless gesture and she rolled her eyes, "Be natural and go out there. Change into Lynx if you have to."

"Lynx'd jump him."

"Bria jumped Andrew!"

Rachel sighed before rolling her eyes and walking out, trying so hard not to look nervous.

Raphael's jaw dropped, but he closed it as he gulped, "Magnificent…Why you girls are so self-conscious I will never know," he muttered and went over to her. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "You look beautiful."

"We're naturally self-conscious, it's part of a girl charm I guess," Rachel was immediately smacked on the arm by Matt as she walked by.

"I think I missed my cue to say thanks," Rachel blushed.

Raph just smiled and leaned down just to catch her lips with his.

Rachel was just frozen until she hesitantly placed her hands at his shoulders, not knowing what to do. Once she felt a bit more confident, she pressed their lips together just a bit harder, but not too hard.

3rd time's the charm…" Bria whispered and tugged on Andy's sleeve gently, "Let's go out to your car...leave them be fore a few minutes."

Andrew nodded and Matt bounded to the door as she opened it quietly, letting the two go out and then followed them out.

Raph barely heard them leave. He placed his arms around Rachel's waist, bringing her closer. He attentively ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. He wasn't going to let her go so easily like he had the first two times.

Rachel attentively opened her mouth accepting the invitation and felt something burn. Something was there. It made her feel warm and excited, adventurous almost. Confident. She could taste mild spices and cooling mint. She had to admit, it wasn't bad.

Raph dug deeper, slightly backing her up against the wall, kissing her deep. Cinnamon and cherries filled his senses…His veins felt like live-wires...he felt whenever he kissed her that he was connecting with another part of him, a piece of his soul that had been lost before then.

Rachel could sense the wall, but she didn't care. She kissed him deeper in response. She pressed herself as close as she could to him. She could feel Lynx gently move one of her legs in between them, between him.

They broke for air, and Raphael panted, "I do believe…we'll be skipping out…on the shopping spree," he whispered hoarsely, staying close, not moving except toward her.

"Looks like," Rachel said breathlessly. She hesitantly brought him into another kiss.

Raph growled possessively as he kissed her back fiercely. He barely heard the other three driving off in the background.

_'Ooh getting possessive,'_ Lynx teased, _'Lusty, lusty.'_

_'Shut up, Lynx, this isn't about you,' _Kimiko rolled her eyes, _'Keep going, Rae!'_

Rachel just ignored them and kissed him back just as passionately. She could feel some senses heighten and others dulling away. She gripped onto Raph's shoulders just a bit tightly as she kissed. She loved this, and how he was. She was actually surprised he hadn't said anything about the ring in her mouth.

Raph heard her thoughts and broke away with a husky chuckle, "Why did you pierce your tongue, love?" he asked as he gave her butterfly kisses and worked his way across her jaw and down the side of her neck, following her pulse. Cinnamon spiked and cherries turned to strawberries. He gripped one hand tighter on her hip and placed the other against the wall to brace himself as he fought a groan.

Rachel did a shrug and said in a soft voice, "Just felt like it." She smiled. One hand gently trailed down his chest and the other just drifted down his arm to land just below the elbow, her head tilted so he could get better access, "Nice surprise?" She asked breathlessly.

_'I bet it's more than just a 'surprise'. It's like asking for a sexual favor,'_ Lynx teased.

_'Lynx, shut up!'_ Both girls thought at the same time.

_'Should I hit her?' _Kimiko asked.

_'Go right ahead, I'm not stopping you…'_ Rachel replied.

"Let her stay…" Raphael whispered as he instinctively found that sensitive spot on her neck and ran his cat-rough tongue along her skin before kissing her there, also adding his teeth. "Though it's you I want, I want to know who you are, Lynx," he growled passionately as a ripple of pleasure went through Rachel's body.

Rachel just let her eyes close and gave up control to Lynx. Lynx opened her eyes and sensually reached up and gently kissed his neck and whispered to his ear breathlessly, "Does it matter who I am?" She nipped the lob and trailed the tip of her tongue down his cheek grinning happily.

'_Perfect…'_ Raph thought through his haze and shakily pulled away from her to look into her eyes. He saw how cold they were. They were so hollow that he could not see her soul. That would be his goal, to change this hollowed-out version of the woman he cared for. He growled and grabbed both her wrists, pinning them to the wall behind her, "Yes, it matters," he growled hotly, "Because then I will know just who I'm dealing with next time you hurt Rachel. That will not fly with me, dear Lynx…"

He shifted so he held her wrists pinned with one hand and the other was free to touch her face, "I will not stand for it. Do you understand?" he asked and leaned in to rub the other sensitive area on her neck, "I won't let one personality hurt the other. Dark side or not, not everyone will submit to you, sweet Lynx," he scraped his teeth along her skin. He stayed quiet now, just demonstrating what he had meant. He kept her pinned while he tortured her with light touches until she was trembling.

"Like Andrew, I will love all personalities just the same. Rachel is my soul, the person I cannot live without. Kimiko will be my mind and body, hopefully backing me up when I need her. Last, but of course not least…you…" he moved to look into her eyes yet again, "You will be my dark side just as much as you are Rachel's."

Lynx tried to move her legs to glide them up, but found that he was using all his weight on her. She glared heatedly at him, she wanted this to be much rougher, "I doubt that. I truly doubt that Raphael." She carefully moved her leg again and managed to glide it up just a bit, but not enough. "There's no such thing as love, darling. Just pure lust, exactly what you're feeling right now." She scoffed, "Andrew may know all of Bria's personalities, and he knows us to. He's fell to my charms and so has Matt, your just the same."

Raph chuckled and gave her repeated kisses, but pulled away before she could catch him, "No such thing as love?" he smiled gently, kissing the corner of her lip, "Only lust? If that were true, why have I refrained from taking what we want? Even now, as I'm craving touch, I do not take it…" He paused.

"Why is that? Why am I refusing to keep going? I desire Rachel, I want Kimiko, and I even wish for you, my beloved Lynx," he loosened his hand just a bit to show this; "I love you. I love all of you. Tell me what you see in my eyes, wonderful Lynx."

Lynx looked into his eyes and blinked in shocked. There was a fire in his eyes, not the kind that she was so used to. The kind that she saw when she walked into a club flaunting herself to the guys, making them lust for something they'd never get. Sometimes, she would. Others she wouldn't. The flames she always seen were always burned out. Why did this one look like it was eternal? Like an electric fire that would never go out. Never run out. Always burning…

Always.

"A fire," Lynx murmured softly, "Not the kind I'm so used to seeing."

'_THERE!'_ Raphael thought. He saw it. Lynx's eyes started to gain real color, a real light, but still doubtful. He kissed her very softly, but again pulled away, "You're not used to see it because you never took the time to look for it. It's not called 'the eternal fire of love' for nothing, my darling Lynx," he placed his forehead against hers, "I love you so much that I will hold you here no longer. I trust you so much to let go of you…" he slowly opened the hand that hand her fists bound and let both hands fall to her shoulders.

"I love you, my sweet, beloved, wonderful, magnificent Lynx. This fire will always burn bright and will never be diminished. It hurts me to let you go…its killing me to let you go. However, I will just to prove to you that there is such a thing as love. Lust does not rule over this feeling of being completed, like I do with all three of you." He tore himself away and his violently shaking hands came from her shoulders and fell into fists at his side. He closed his eyes tightly…

He then turned away from her, moving to the coat rack to grab his jacket. He wanted so deeply to make love to her, but how he could 'make love' when only one side felt there was such a thing, and not just sax he did not know.

_'For god's sake Lynx, stop him!' _Kimiko rolled her eyes.

_'But…'_ Lynx didn't know what to do to.

_'Tell him what teach said…'_ Rachel closed her eyes.

Lynx bit her lip nervously and then looked up over at Raphael, "There's always a person that break a heart. To break a freezing heart requires eternal fire. One person has that heart, and the other has that fire. Find each other, and watch it melt. What does that mean to you?" She waited for a response.

Raphael paused, his hand about to pick up his jacket. He turned to look at her, and knew that his attempts had not been in vain. He watched her for the longest time, "I believe it means that finally a frozen, unloved heart knows what it means to be cared for and loved. It's one and only special fire has been found, and it wishes to try again at love."

Lynx nodded, "Correct."


	18. Lemon: Pleasure

Pleasure

Raphael smiled in relief and walked back over to her, "I will love you throughout eternity…" he whispered and then kissed her gently yet passionately.

Lynx kissed back and slid her arms around his shoulders as she responded to the heated, yet gentle kiss.

Raph licked her bottom lip softly, asking for entrance. He felt that burning heat come back with a vengeance.

Lynx opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. The flavors Rachel had tasted before were stronger. The current came back with an explosion. She could feel it. She knew it. She knew this block all too well, but it was so different. It wasn't just lust that was behind the kiss. It gripped her heart and it gripped her senses. It made everything so different… made everything that she knew so unfamiliar.

Raph put one hand at the back of her neck, and weaved his other through her hair. He fingered the barrette and slid it out, letting her hair flow freely. He set the clip off somewhere, never breaking off from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly backed her up toward the couch. When they parted for air, he nuzzled that sensitive spot and breathed in her sweet scent. He ran his hands along her sides, working his way up under her sweater.

Lynx bit back a moan as she held up her arms and allowed him to slide it off. Once he tossed it in some random direction, she gripped his shirt and took it off him. She kissed him fiercely as she trailed her hands down his chest. The experience she was going through made her feel so hot and dizzy, but alert and wanting. Needing… And he was only giving a fraction of it. She wanted more then what he was giving… needing more.

Raphael felt her desire spike through her aura, seeping and merging with his own, making him growl intently. He felt weak under her touch and craved more. He set her down on the couch, but as he was off balance she took advantage of that and gravity took them to the floor instead. He chuckled as he gasped for air. He like this…no, he loved this. She was going to portray as much dominance as he did, and he felt a low, husky purr rumble from deep inside.

Raph sucked in a fast breath, closing his eyes. Her touch was intoxicating, as was her scent which spiked with her own arousal. "Mm…" was all he could say. He ran his hands along her back, and when he reached the clasp of her bra he unhooked it. He bit is lip, holding back a moan as she added the light scrape of her nails. He hands went almost limp...his whole body was standing on edge, drawn to her more and more each second.

Lynx let the bra slip off her shoulders and threw it in a random direction, "Looks like you're submitting," She was grinning deviously as slowly unclasped his pants, but didn't do anything else as she watched him for the longest time, her eyes searching his face looking for an reaction as she shimmied herself down and took the zipper in her mouth and pulling it down. Grinning at her success, she looked up at him.

Raphael had to let out a groan and tried to find something to grip. However, there was no carpet so all he had was her hair. Her beautiful fire red hair that waved around her entire body, seeming to consume her in flame… Torture…sweet torture… He never imagined it being like this…with this woman. He couldn't see himself with anyone else.

Lynx snickered as she watched him, "Thought you'd put up a fight." She slipped her hands on the waistband of the pants and slowly pulled them down along with his underwear and licked her lips, wondering if she should or not.

Raph trembled slightly. He could say anything. His speech seemed to have abandoned him. _'Yes…'_ he thought. He looked down at her, his chocolate eyes pleading.

Lynx smiled in self-assurance. The pleading in his eyes combined with the 'yes' vibe she was getting, she pulled her hair back and ran her tongue alongside his length teasingly. She swirled her tongue around the head before going down.

Raphael gasped and groaned in pleasurable agony. His mind went blank except for the thoughts about her, what he was feeling, and anticipation for whatever would happen next.

Lynx smirked as she sensed his thoughts and gently started humming a song that she knew, as she was sucking on him. She glanced at him with a slight smile before going back to what she was doing, ignoring him for a while.

Raph moaned and gripped the back of her head. The vibration made him buck his hips. He felt his body ripple again and again in pleasure and soft whimpers mixed with his pants and groans.

Lynx smirked in victory and gently pushed his hips down as she picked up her speed. She knew that he couldn't hold on for too long. Not at all.

Raphael cried out. He felt his coils tighten within him and he whimpered and gasped. He felt so tense with the intensity of it all that it almost felt like pain. He wanted her to stop, he couldn't take it…yet he wanted to beg for more. He trembled violently now with the ripples and waves raking his body. He couldn't even hear himself scream as he exploded into white light.

Lynx grinned as he came. Swallowing what he gave, she watched him for a while before shimmying up to him and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Raph wrapped his arms around her tightly, crushing her to his chest as he kissed her back with a harsh growl. He felt even more energized, if that was even possible after that kind of torment. He kissed Lynx breathless, "I love you…I love you, I love you, Lynx…" he whispered.

Now, wanting the one he loved first, he hissed passionately in her ear, "Rachel…" he said, dragging out her name in a husky way.

Lynx closed her eyes and Rachel opened them, "You called?" She purred as she gently kissed him.

Raph inhaled slowly through his nose and kissed he back, playing with her tongue as she played with his. He let his breath out in his own purr, "Yes…" he answered. He was curious, so he asked, "So…did I help?" He nuzzled her sensitive spot and licked and sucked there.

"You did," Rachel murmured, "A lot." She titled her head letting him have better access. She trailed her hands down from his shoulders and trailed them down his side as she turned her head capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. She carefully shifted her weight, trying to tell him that if he wanted to take over, he could.

"I'm glad," Raph said and ran kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He ran his tongue back up, but didn't go back for another kiss. Instead, he worked his way down and across her collarbone, slowly going in a zigzag, but left no area untouched. He went down the valley between her breasts before running her tongue back up, around, and to one of her nipples. He glanced up at her and took note of her expression before he took her into his mouth.

Rachel made a slight noise in the back of her throat, and gently gripped his shoulders in response. She felt frozen, unable to do anything because of how much torture, and more pleasure she was getting from him.

Gliding his other hand up, he kneaded her other breast, occasionally twisting and pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger. While he suckled and nipped the one in his mouth, he slowly twisted and turned them so she could press against the couch if she needed to.

"Mm…" Rachel murmured to herself as she felt them turn. She felt herself lightly pressed lightly against the couch, she didn't dare pull back or anything, allowing Raphael to control the movements and the speed. Everything and anything… Something that made her fear, scared, and nervous… Knowing it was someone she cared about though, diminished those fears just a bit.

Raphael broke off and kissed her nipple before switching to the other one and he did the same thing, kneading and pinching her already raging breast.

Rachel moaned softly, the heat Lynx had felt when she was out wasn't anything compared to what she was feeling now. She let her eyes flutter closed and let her sense of touch tell her what was going on.

Raph decided to add vibration like she had done to him, and just hummed a random tune.

"Not fair, using my tricks against me," Rachel murmured teasingly. She had to admit though; it was nice that he learned.

Raph just chuckled and let her go. He went back to kissing her, trailing his hands down her sides and along her belly downward, scouting ahead of his feverish kissing.

Rachel moaned softly and wiggled slightly as she felt his hands downward. She licked her lips nervously, but tried not to be. Her teeth gently grazed her lower lip as she tried to calm herself down, it wasn't like Raph was going to say anything.

But he did. Raphael stopped and looked at her. He reached up and caressed her cheek, running his thumb along the lip she was biting, "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

Rachel shook her head and whispered, "Keep going." She gently leaned over and kissed him gently.

Raph smiled softly and kissed back a bit before pulling away and returned to where he left off. He paused to unbutton and unzip her jeans so he could take them off along with her panties. He smiled as he saw her fully now. Sliding her body further down along the floor to position himself better, he kissed her, "You're beautiful," he told her.

Rachel smiled, "Thanks." She felt her heart pound in her chest nervously. She pursed her lips together as she watched him, wondering faintly what was going to happen next.

Raphael nuzzled her slightly, breathing the scent of strawberries and chocolate. He smirked, and then lightly ran his tongue across her clit experimentally.

Rachel moaned softly. She felt pleasure ripple through her body, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more, she needed it.

He licked her again, smirking wider. He tasted her getting wet as the seconds ticked by, and he was getting addicted to her taste and smell. Not much caught and held his attention for long, anyone who knew him would agree. However, if it concerned her, he was hooked. He caught her hips as she bucked, and focused completely on the reactions. If something made her gasp, he would keep doing it, turning up the volume until she was screaming.

The waves of pleasure were strong…very strong. She lost her voice somewhere along the way, the only noises she could make was just that. Noise… She couldn't do anything else. She wanted to grip something, but fought the urge.

Raphael felt her cum multiple times, and he took most of it. He moved his mouth away from her and brought his hand up instead. He listened to her sexy little whimpers, gasps, moans and groans mixed with the occasional scream. He slid one finger through her slick folds.

Rachel hadn't done this for awhile so it was a bit strange. She let out a little moan and a whimper. She watched him through half-lidded eyes.

He pleasured her that way for a bit, and then added a second finger. She felt tight, and he felt relief at that. He'd heard so many things about her and Matt he had been afraid that something like /this/ had happened between them.

Rachel chuckled as she sensed the thought racing through his head and gently reached down and stroked his cheek. "You thought that I screwed everyone around hmm?"

Raph was startled and frowned. He looked away, "Not everyone, no…Just Matt…" He sighed using his free hand to hold her hand there, "Isn't it natural to worry? Especially with the things I've heard about Lynx…and the way you do dress now and again," he smiled and kissed her, "I trust you, however, to be honest," he purred.

Rachel smirked and watched him as she said, "We tried, but I chickened out. Got scared… Matt was okay with it. Not happy, but okay." She paused, "We never went all the way. You're the first."

Raph let out a sigh of complete relief, and then smirked sensually, "First…that's different," he chuckled and nuzzled her as he slipped in a third finger.

"Is it?" Rachel murmured as she let out a soft gasp. She felt weak shockwaves go through her, but she didn't react to them as she asked, "How does it feel? Being first?"

Raph didn't pause as he slipped his fingers in and out of her, but through about it, "Powerful…" he murmured, "Pleasing…awesome. Sure I've had my victories playing against Mikey, or in a battle, but this…" he bent down yet again to add his mouth as he went a little faster with his hand, "This is utter bliss…"

Rachel moaned softly as she felt the waves come in stronger as he worked on her. "Bliss hmm?" She asked as the waves started moving just a bit faster.

"Mm-hmm…" Raphael answered. He licked her and sucked on her, repeating earlier tricks.

Rachel whimpered as she felt the vibrations go through when he answered. She could feel the waves come on stronger, and she swore she knew she couldn't last.

He put his whole mouth on her, dragging his tongue along her and then flicking her clit. He then sucked on it, moving faster and a bit harder. He knew she was almost there…

She cried out with release, tossing her head to the side, biting her lip to try not to let the cry get too loud.

Raphael smiled as she came and he took his fingers from her. He glided his body up the length of hers and kissed her passionately. He shifted them so they were again fully on the floor and he positioned himself at her captivating womanhood. He breathed heavily from just watching her. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"I'm sure," Rachel replied breathlessly. "I'm positive," She looked at him squarely in the eyes, she knew he could read them. She wanted him to read them. Just to give him confidence about this whole experience.

Dark chocolate locked with milk chocolate and he knew everything would be fine. They were right for each other…he just knew it. He watched her as he probed her, teasing her, before he eased himself inside her, her slick juices making it a bit easier. He soon felt resistance, and he bent down to catch her in a kiss before he broke her barrier, digging deep.

Rachel let out a hiss, but she didn't feel much pain. Then again, she had so many battle scars that had been more painful than this. She let a soft moan escape her lips once she got used to the feeling of having someone inside her.

Raph let out a whine and leaned over her, putting his forehead against hers. She was so tight…so wonderfully tight. He shook with the pleasure, and started sliding out and then back in, starting soft, but as they both groaned, picked up the pace and thrust as deep as was possible.

Rachel had to bite her lip to hold back the screams she wanted to shout. The moans and whimpers only were doing this just little justice, but it'd have to do. She didn't want to be too loud and dear god she didn't want to render the guy deaf. Kimiko snickered at her thoughts and Lynx just rolled her eyes. Rachel paid them no mind though.

"I want to hear you," Raphael panted agreeing with Kimiko and Lynx.

Rachel could taste faint blood in her mouth as she bit down harder, "You sure?" She asked him breathlessly. She let out a gasp and swore softly when she felt him pick up speed.

He thrust deeper and faster, "Yes…scream, call out…" he rasped and leaned down to lick away the blood on her mouth, "Just give in…don't hold back anything…"

Rachel did as she was told, just letting all the feelings just fall. She just prayed that she wasn't too loud. That would be the worst. She gripped his shoulders as the speed started picking up, bit by bit. She knew they wouldn't last. Not for very long, but long enough.

Her screams and shouts called up his own. He pounded her harshly, letting his body just do what it wanted to her. She squirmed, wiggled, twisted, turned, arched her back like a tensed bow, and bucked her hips. Raphael felt extreme heat from the both of them and he winced and whimpered as well as moaned from what her wiggling body was doing to his manhood. He held her hips to still her just a bit as he thrust. They were so close.

Rachel cried out when she felt her release and moaned loudly as he still thrust into her. She knew that Raph wouldn't last for long.

Which he didn't. When she came he slid in and out a couple more times before he saw nothing but white-hot flame.

Rachel could feel him tense and she knew that he was through, they both seemed to just stay in that embrace for the longest time, both of them trying to get the breath they lost back. "I swear if Matt comes home we're never going to hear the end of it. Even from Bria or Andy…" she murmured, finding herself not caring.

"I doubt they're going to come anywhere near here until tonight," Raph responded. He shuddered as he slid out of her, and then just held her close. He felt powerfully bereft. He nuzzled her, "Speaking of Bria…Do you think you might have enough fire left to carry out your threat to kill Leo?" he asked with a smirk.

"Right now? No," Rachel murmured, "Too tired and happy."

"Good...because I don't want to let you go yet," Raph chuckled and sighed contently before sleep hit him like a ton of bricks, but not before he murmured; "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Rachel nuzzled his shoulder before letting her eyes fall closed.


	19. Cologne

Cologne

Matt sighed softly. Two people dating, with her made her feel like third wheel. Even more so since she was listening to Andrew and Brianna talk about the movie they were going to see and the book that was based on it. Next time, she swore that she was going to drag Rachel with her. At least, even though she was clearly with Raphael, she didn't feel uncomfortable. She was thanking god that she was able to stay silent and let them talk. Maybe after the shopping, she'd just find something to do. With the thought, she cheered herself up a bit. Going around, exploring, Rachel was going to be so stroked when she found out how much work she got done!

Grinning, she leaned forward, "What shops do you usually go to Bria-chan?"

"Usually the cheapest," Bria answered, "Wal-Mart, Good Will…" she shook her head, "I really don't go shopping that much to be honest."

"Not bad." Andrew murmured. "Saves on money." "You never been to a mall then?" Matt asked. Andrew looked through the review mirror to give Matt a look, but she ignored it. "I'll admit, while Wal-Mart and Goodwill have good clothes to wear, the fabric's terrible."

"I do agree with you on that," Bria nodded, "But I don't leave completely in a cave. I've been to the Mall more than once…"

"Now, one of the few stores that me and Rae go to is Stage. I will not touch Hot Topic, no matter how much Andy or Rae try to pay me."

Andrew rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"That's because you're scared of black," Andrew rolled his eyes.

"I am not scared of black, I…I just think that's its freaky!" Matt pouted.

"Black is great for shadow-jumping," Brianna grinned and leaned back against her seat. She had her seatbelt swung around behind her instead of across her chest so she was able to but her hands behind her head comfortably.

"That's not safe..." Matt told Bria as she watched her.

"What's not?" Bria leaned forward a bit to look back at the girl, "Shadow-jumping? Matt, I do it all the time while on patrol," she said.

"Not the shadow-jumping! There's more dangerous things than that like you putting your seatbelt behind your back!" Matt muttered.

"Oh! This," Bria chuckled and fingered her seatbelt. "I've always done it," she informed her, "Ever since I was little, I never liked having the seatbelt near my neck."

"Why? It saves you later on if someone crashes," Matt pointed at her.

"Thanks for doubting my driving skills." Andrew muttered.

Brianna shook her head, "Unless it's a necklace, I severely dislike having things encasing my throat, or having anything pressing against it. That's why I don't wear turtle-neck sweaters or have the seatbelt around me. Turtle-necks make me feel like I'm suffocating or being choked, and a seatbelt irritates me because I feel like it's cutting me." She reached over and demonstrated on Andy since he was closer.

Andrew winced just a bit and Matt burst out laughing, "It's like being taken hostage all over again."

Andrew glared at her, "That's not funny, Matt."

"Sure it is."

"Then you must get your humor from Rae. She'd take pleasure out of this," Andrew muttered darkly.

Bria furrowed her brows and pulled back sharply, "Hostage? What do you mean?"

"……" Matt and Andrew both looked at each other through the mirror and the doctor was the one to say, "It's nothing."

Bria frowned but didn't push it further. That was one thing she would not get into if the other did not wish to talk about it. She noted they'd reached the shopping area of town, "So…where are we headed first?"

"Hmmm…" Matt watched the streets for the longest time and then looked over at Andrew, "What's your favorite hangout?"

"Coffee shop…you?"

"A very good mall...now, where can we find a mall?" Andrew rolled his eyes and carefully turned left, "This fine?"

"It's a shop," Matt shrugged. "You okay Bria?"

"It doesn't exactly matter to me where we go," Brianna answered shrugging.

"Well then," Andrew found a parking place and looked at the girls, "Have fun."

"You're not coming?" Matt pouted.

Andrew sweatdropped, "I think I fancy my own style, thanks."

"Plain." Matt made a face.

"Better than being fancy," Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Come on…Bria! Help me persuade Andy to come with!" Matt reached over and tugged at Andrew's sleeve.

"Yes, join us," Bria had to grin and hit the button for his seatbelt pointedly, "Constructive criticism is nice," she added as she touched his hand and turned off the ignition with it, grinning the whole while.

Andrew let out a sigh, defeated. "Alright, I'll come."

"YES! I knew he can't say no to you Bria-nii-chan." Matt grinned.

"Thanks? Though, it still amazes me how we can get a guy wrapped around our fingers," Bria muttered as she opened her door

Matt let a small frown show, but didn't say a word as she gently unbuckled herself and slid out of the car alongside with Andrew and as they walked up to the store, Matt asked, "Is it a blessing or a curse?"

"Depends…but I'm a tomboy not a girly-girl, so that's probably why I'm confused," Bria shrugged innocently and reached the door before them just so she could open it and hold it for them.

Matt and Andrew both smiled their thanks and Andrew waited for Bria to get in. When she was in, the doctor sighed and looked at the store with a distasteful look. "How you ladies can manage stores like these I will never, ever know." The store had tons of perfume samples and it wasn't easy to block out the scent seeing how every single costumer always tried some before walking away. He had to admit the clothes looked good. Not for the guys, but from what he could see they were more of a girly-girl store than not. His eyes scanned the room looking for the bouncy blonde that seemingly disappeared.

She had to laugh, but Bria shook her head, "Yes, but…" she sneezed into her arm and grabbed Andy's sleeve so they could move farther away and so she could breathe, "I know my limits, but it's also because every time I try a perfume, it doesn't blend well with my personal scent even though I love the smell of it. The only thing that I use is Vanilla Milk, which I can barely find anyway…the only time is really at Wal-Mart at this point in the year. Even then, it's rare."

She sighed and went more for the cologne area, "However, when it came to special events, my Papa always came to _me_ for advice for which cologne he should use…"

"Not bad." Andrew murmured. "At least he has some reliable to get advice from. Where did that brat go?" He looked and then rolled his eyes. "Agh, I hate it when she runs off."

"Heck if I know…she's probably just bouncing around looking for outfits I should try first instead of letting me find some of my own," Bria leaned down to a case and drew in a deep breath, smiling. She picked one up, "Anyway, cologne is easier for me stand…and somehow I'm drawn to…" she held the bottle to his neck. She broke off her original sentence to ask; "Am I right?"

"You are…" Andrew smiled, "Haven't been wrong yet…" He looked around and then sighed, "I have a bad feeling that Matt just completely ditched us."

"Didn't!" Matt sing-songed as she came with two outfits in her hand, "Picking out cologne for the theater hmm?" she winked.

Bria rolled her eyes but went back to original sentence, "Somehow I'm drawn to the cologne the good-guys where…the ones strong, honorable, and kind men wear," she smiled softly and set the one in her hand down in favor of another. She opened the lid to smell it, "Ah! Papa's favorite!" she smiled again and put the lid back on… It was a bottle of Mustang.

Andrew picked it from her hands and looked at it for a while and looked at Bria for a while and then looked back at it, "Maybe I'll buy it……" He shrugged. Honorable, kind men? Was it any of that? He knew that he was kind…but honorable? Was there even honor in what he did? He shook his head thinking too deep.

"Ah! Andy, heck no! Don't buy that!" Brianna nearly tackled him to get it back, sort of panicked. She swiped it easily and bounced back a few steps, looking at him in horror, "Are you _insane_? This is SO not for you…"

Andrew raised an eyebrow at the sudden attack. "Insane? No. Why do you think I'm insane for thinking about buying the cologne? And why don't you think it's not me?"

Bria deadpanned. She opened her mouth to answer, but she let out a huffing sigh, "Instead of me taking the time to _explain_, why don't I show you?" she sighed and took the lid off again and plopped it on the counter before taking his wrist. She sprayed it and then rubbed it in, blowing on it to make it dry and blend with his scent. Her nostrils flared and she turned her head away, but held her own. "There, now try it," she ordered.

Andrew took his wrist and put it to his nose before immediately taking his wrist away and wincing terribly. "Okay, your right," He told her, "That…isn't for me."

"Mm..." Bria noted Matt take several steps back, "You smell it too, huh?" she shook her head and then reached for her germ sanatizer. She used it to clean and wipe off the Mustang from his wrist before returning the bottle to its rightful place.

"Ok, _now_ I will explain," Bria sighed as she looked through the others, "Papa was a fighter. He was in the Marines, and later before I left he joined the National Guard to try and help the financial shit that was happening. That was when he went to Afghanistan…but the point is that he was a fighter, and – no offence – you're not…at least, not in _that_ way."

"He's not a fighter period," Matt mumbled.

Bria shook her head, "He can be if the need requires," she corrected.

Andrew and Matt both exchanged a look and Matt coughed, "Sure, whatever floats your boat, Bria-nii-chan." The young man dressed like a girl looked at the cologne and asked, "So, out of these……men perfumes – that I swear are stronger than the girls – is Andy?"

"That's what I'm trying to find," Bria answered, "And Matt; I know what I was talking about. If he gets the right kind of will and want to fight, for the right situation…" she sighed and smirked lightly before snapping her head up. She looked off to the side and took determined steps, following her nose.

Matt gently stepped with Andrew and whispered, "Does she know you _can't_ fight? You proved that at the Foot HQ."

"There are ways to fight without being physical...but that's Rae's areas and a little bit of mine."

Matt just shook her head and stepped back, watching Bria look at the colognes.

Bria fingered the casings. her eyes scanning the rows, "Raph, Mikey, Don…Casey…" she muttered fingering each specific one. "AHA! Sucker, I found you," she grinned wide and pulled out one. She looked at it, tilting her head, and then finally undid the lid.

She nearly fainted.

Bria caught herself on the counter, "Ffff……" she tittered, gasping for breath, "Talk about getting drunk on a scent…"

"What is it?" Matt asked tilting her head.

Brianna whistled as she tried to regain her senses. She smiled and with a renewed bounce in her steps she grabbed Andy's other wrist. She did the same thing as before and then urged him to try it.

Andrew was very hesitant in even trying the scent. The last one was just too horrible for words. He carefully and timidly brought it up to his nose and didn't wince or anything. It smelled very nice. Not too strong, but it was good. The scent was cooling, mint and favorable if that made any sense. Matt didn't back away, but she didn't move forward either, so it couldn't be too bad.

"Not as bad as the first one," Matt immediately smiled, "Thank god."

"I was thinking it was going to be exactly or worse than the first," Andrew admitted.

"What can be worse?" Matt asked wincing as she remembered the smell and rubbed her nose.

Bria frowned at that.

"A lot of things." Andrew noticed the frown and looked at her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, Bria..."

Bria shook her head, "No, it must have been the wrong one..." she took the bottle and put the lid back on, "The wearer knows best," she smiled at him and then turned to put it back. She stood again and then turned toward the perfume section. She scowled, but rolled her eyes as she focused on the one thing she smelled and bravely went over to it, half searches and half escaping.

"I think you hurt her feelings, Andy," Matt murmured.

Andrew just paused and Matt stared at him for a while before carefully putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you and Bria scout the colognes together instead of letting her do all of the work?"

Andrew watched Matt for the longest time before whispering, "You're going to bail on us aren't you?"

"I have a feeling that since Starlight and Firefly aren't here, I shouldn't be either…I feel in the middle." Matt smiled warmly at Andrew, "But that doesn't mean that I'm not drowning her in clothes you'd do her in," Matt bounced off to find some more outfits.

"Matt!" Bria tried to call as she came back with a bottle, "Oh! Dang it, girl, come back here," she went completely by Andy to try and get to Matt, but failed. She huffed.

"She does that." Andrew murmured, "All the time." He looked at Bria and then sighed. Shaking his head, he said, "Bria…I'm sorry."

"For what? You did nothing wrong," Brianna said as she turned back to return the bottle, "I'll try to be back for it," she told the clerk, "But today just doesn't seem to be my day," she chuckled half-heartedly and waved politely before going back to the more breathable area. She took a deep breath, "Matt says cologne smells stronger…I say opposite."

"You think it's weak?" Andrew asked, watching her.

"No…" she sighed, "Perfume sucks and unbearable. I can actually _breathe_ here," she explained and went back to the counters. She looked hard through them, and then picked out one, taking off the lid to smell it, "Here, try this one," she tossed it to him before looking for another just in case.

"Matt and Rae use perfume. Not a whole lot, thank god, but Rae only used perfume when she was meeting with clients and……other people." Andrew spayed some of the cologne and took a sniff. "I think I did that wrong…do you rub it in and then smell?"

"Thanks," Andrew murmured, a light pink tinting his cheeks. He couldn't believe he screwed up on a simple process. He brought it up to his nose again. "This smells nice," he murmured.

"Alright," Andrew smiled, "I'll go along with that."

"Do you know why I picked that one before?" Bria asked, hiding in a case and pulled out a couple, rejecting some and contemplating others.

"No…tell me," Andrew commented as he watched her.

"Because..." Bria sighed yet again, "It was strong, yet sweet. Gentle, yet extremely potent. It was light...but had a dark side to it. I've never reacted to cologne like that before, so that's why I was so hopeful for it."

"But it's not mine to wear...." Andrew murmured. "Like the mustang. That was a lesson dear god."

Bria laughed at that, "Sure was," she agreed, and then paused in her movements. "Wait…what did you just say?"

"What?" Andrew blinked.

"What did you just say?" Bria repeated, looking at him in total confusion.

"The lesson or the not mine to wear?" Andrew asked.

"Not yours to wear…?" Bria half-asked… She stood and with a frown she went to the case that held the cologne. She knelt down in front of it, but didn't open the glass.

"Yeah..." Andrew was confused.

"Then _who_? Certainly someone I know…" Bria huffed. She shook her head and then went back to him and the case she was at before, "Never mind, let's focus on you."

Andrew smiled, but inside he knew who that cologne was for. Shaking his head, he dropped the subject. "Yeah, let's try to tackle what cologne is mine." He grinned.

Brianna laughed, "Hai, let's…try this," she tossed him one and also the sanitizer.


	20. Clothes

Clothes

After going through at least twenty or so bottles of cologne, Andrew was tied between two of them, and couldn't make up his mind so he decided to mull over it while the girls were trying on clothes. Matt was dragging Bria nearly everywhere in the store, commenting about a skirt, or a shirt, pants……nearly everything! Matt picked out a dressy baby blue shirt and a light purple colored skirt, "What do you think?"

"How many times do I have to tell you…I dislike skirts," Bria laughed, "I love the shirt, however."

"Come on, you gotta dress up once in a while. Show off some leg." Matt demonstrated with the skirt she was wearing and pulled it up just a bit, even though the skirt was to the tips of her knees.

"That's why I keep trying to tell you to find me _skorts_," Brianna giggled but did a sexy leg-pose just for the hell of it.

Matt shook her head, highly amused, "Okay then little-miss-picky, and tell me two things."

"What two things would those be, Matt-nii-chan?" Bria grinned.

"Number one, if you don't like skirts, how are you going to win Andrew over? Raph got himself attacked by the Volleyball squad already, and Andy? Andy's eye candy for the straight and sane female. Any girl would try to win him over, just to spite you. A skirt and showing off the legs you showed off to me, would be a perfect way to ward off the no worthy ones."

Matt paused and then turned back to the racks, "Number two, think of Andy. Are you scared of being judged about the skirt? I mean, no offense or anything, nii-chan, but if your scared about being judge about Andy, then……what's the point of dating him?"

"That's why I wear leggings," Bria shook her head for the answer to the first part. For the second she huffed, "I'm not scared to be judged. I'm the /modest/ type," she rubbed her temples, "My parents and friends always said the same things you are. One in particular came straight out and said I look like I'm swimming in my clothes...that day I was wearing one of my larger shirts and a pair of jeans. I was dressed comfy that day because I didn't feel like dressing up."

"Sweets, this isn't about dressing up, or about feeling uncomfortable." Matt turned and looked at her squarely. "You are modest and literally, I'm glad for the change, because Rachel, I swear can look like a whore and I'm sure a few guys tried paying her to get their way, but that's beside the point. The point is, is two things. Looking good for yourself and setting the status quo on the other girls…"

"……" Brianna pursed her lips, "I keep forgetting I'm not in Parker anymore. This is _New York_…and how long have I been living here? Heck if I even know, "She looked at her skirt, "Okay, _fine_," she said, defeated, "That 'status quo' is really tempting, but one condition…"

"And that would be?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Really simple…find me 'medium' colored clothes...the...warm colors? I'm more for reds, coral, peach, and oranges…though, I do like the purples as well as nature colors…greens, browns, beige, and tans."

"Just like Rae...then again you both do have the same completion, pastels would just kill you." Matt titled his head to the right and then to the left, watching her. "Make up, would be pastels, clothes dark. For Rae it's all dark that's all her complexion allows…

"Has anyone told you that if it wasn't for the fact that you both aren't blood related, you guys could pass off as twins?" Matt shook her head, "Unbelievable." She started moving around in a different section of the rack to find the clothes Bria mentioned, "Warm colors."

"Why else don't you like black, Matt?" Bria asked, "Did you spend to much time with it yourself that now you regret it and hate it?"

Matt stopped. Completely and utterly froze. Sighing she looked at Bria with a sad smile on her face, "Regret? Hate? No…" She looked back at the clothes and then replied, "I don't hate the color, it's just that it reminded me of Rae when she had walked out. All of her life she was searching for a way to die, wearing black all the time, telling us that it couldn't belong. It shouldn't be." She laughed, "Stupid right? Black reminds me of the past. It's pathetic."

"No…it's not, Matt-nii-chan," Bria smiled sympathetically and rubbed her back soothingly, "Being a Child of the Past I understand. I'm sorry for bring up a bad subject…though, it's nice to know more about my family," she smiled and hugged her, "Gomen if I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, nii-chan." Matt hugged her back. "I'm sure you already knew all of that though."

"I still feel like I need to say it," Bria chuckled.

"Of coarse," Matt smiled, "Any questions just ask. It's not like we have anything to hide from you." She went back to searching for the clothes.

Bria chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated that. "Any question?" she murmured as she picked up an orange sweater and looked at it.

"Yep," Matt said as she picked out a nice long dark red skirt. "Now to find the shirt or blouse that'd go great with this. I'm thinking a lighter color of red, so it's has a good contrast. Still warm colored but light,"

"How about this orange sweater I just picked out?" Bria held it up.

"Looks like a flame…" Matt murmured, "It would look nice would it?" She held the skirt underneath the sweater Bria was holding. "What do you think? I think it looks wonderful……"

"Now we're getting somewhere because I agree," Brianna grinned.

"Alright," Matt took them in her arms and started looking through the racks again.

"Tell me what you meant by 'Hostage' back in the car."

Matt pursed her lips and then looked up at Bria, "Each of us was or were once hostages. Rae, myself, and Andy, we all were hostages at some point in our work area……some were pretty hysterical after it happened and it was forgotten…others……are unforgettable."

Matt thought for a minute and then sighed. "Once, Andrew was…um……caught. I and Rae were in the building and Andy was hacking…someone caught the drift that we had someone in the car. Someone saw Andy, and……well……Andrew had a knife to his throat and was beaten pretty badly. Rae threw one of her poisons, got us out of there, gave us the antidote and Andy……he was so shaken. That knife carved him pretty good. He had cuts all over his arms…I think their deep scars now. Rachel...she felt so bad……she almost drank herself to death blaming herself."

Matt sighed and then smiled, "We learned, and we learned fast. We started practicing hostage situations on each other. Preparing for the worst. When it happened in real life, we took consideration, planned a bit differently, and got us out safely. None of us are innocent enough though, to say that the situation didn't leave us with scars. It left us with deep ones. Andrew doesn't like fighting because of the knife attack. He's afraid of being hit or being hit at. Dodges all attacks… I think in the Foot HQ he actually attacked and dodged and attacked back."

"That's why he said it was the second fight he's been in…" Bria whispered hoarsely. She had her hand wrapped around her throat, and because it was her own pressure she knew how to apply it so it didn't bother her…but her throat was thick with the lump that had formed. She flashed back to the car and remembered what her eyes had not caught on the first glimpse.

"I'm sorry…" Bria squeaked, "That's what you meant by 'sure' back there with the colognes…I'm a baka…"

"Its okay Bria." Matt looked at her. "How could we expect you to know if you were never told?"

"But…still…" she murmured, "I didn't _think_ about it…" she took a shaky breath. Now she'd have to recalculate…Andy wouldn't stand a chance against Leonardo for more reasons than she had known before. "Damn…"

Matt smiled, "Its fine, Bria. Some of us get so confidant in others…we forget to see their weakness to why they may not be able to perform the tasks we give them."

Bria nodded, but said nothing. The flashes she had seen before did not waver, however, and she wondered what she had not figured out yet to make them look so strong?

Matt found another item and looked at it before holding it out to her. A dark blue shirt that could show of figure of the body… "Maybe this?" She held up to Bria, "If we find a pair of white or even black jeans it'd look great. Blue jeans too…"

"I love it," Bria nodded and grinned, but it was unfocused since she was thinking other things. "I have white and black corduroy pants back home," she added.

"Alright, so cross the pants off of our list……" Matt traveled to a different rack and said, "Your thinking about something…"

"Mm…yes, I am," Bria answered her newfound sister.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked looking through the racks.

"I have Star Sight, Matt-nii-chan," Brianna told her, "So about something hopefully in the far future."

Matt smiled at Brianna and then looked over at the racks again before saying, "Something far in the future. How far?" She looked at Bria, "Distence will always catch up, just like time." She pulled out a pair of long jeans that looked nice. "What do you think about this?"

"Eh…I'd have to tailor them, and I don't want to take the time to do that…" Bria waved her hand dismissively. "I honestly don't know how far," she sighed, "When it happens it happens. I'm not like Rachel. I don't just randomly or forcibly See what's going to happen. I have my visions through dreams…they can be in the present, hours in the future to days, weeks, or even months."

Matt nodded, "Understandable." She put the jeans back, and started looking through the racks again. "You can't serious tell me that those are the only questions you had. You must be brimming with them." Matt didn't sound very surprised or anything. Just talking…

Bria chuckled, "Fine then…what do _you_ do?"

"For a job?" Matt blinked. "I work in a salon."

"No, for the group, besides hack and get info," Bria laughed, "Though the salon sounds just as interesting."

"Hacking is Andrew's job thank you." Matt smirked. "I read minds, I go down the streets where our enemies and allies lay and I read their minds, figuring out the plans they hold in store for us. Sometimes, I sabotage. Rae nearly killed me once because I sabotaged the information. Once I swear."

"You're _telepathic_?"

"Telekinesis as well," Matt smiled, "Only I'm more telepathic than telekinesis."

Bria stared at her, dumbfounded. She tittered and then palmed her forehead, "I'll have to put my barriers up more, then," she muttered.

"I only sensed you were thinking, I don't know what you were thinking about. I can control that stuff you know." Matt pouted, "I can't read it……not like I can with anyone else."

"You can't read my mind?" Brianna blinked.

Matt shook her head. "I can't read your mind."

"That's sort of a good thing, actually...because you don't want to know my mind," Bria smirked and then laughed, "But it must be because I'm also telepathic."

"Must be..." Matt said softly.

"What? Does your curiosity want you to know me more?" Bria smiled lightly.

"I want to know something," Matt looked at her squarely in the eyes to show that she was serious. "What made you take Rachel? She told me you guys met at the shop, but she never ever mentioned you. She told me that you made her a proposal……something she couldn't refuse. I want to know exactly what it is."

Bria was completely taken aback, but then she bit her lip and looked away, "Something I hope I can still keep…" she shaded her eyes, "I told her…that if I let her become part of the Aka Ryuu, she had to promise not to return to the life of crime. The Aka Ryuu then offered protection and complete secrecy that she even switched sides."

Matt was frozen. 'But at the party she was just talking about getting the alliances back up...why?' She coughed and then bit her lip. "I understand..." She looked at the racks and started looking through them again.

"You have to be fast…or my flashes are telling me there's trouble on the horizon…of what kind I yet do not know," Bria whispered as she brushed passed barely noticeable. She moved on to a completely different area of clothes.

Matt bit her lip. Damn it… "Hey, Bria? You don't mind if I bail do you? I'm sure Andy wouldn't mind trying to help you pick out things…"

Bria didn't respond right away. She was staring at the collage Drill Team outfits. She felt like she'd died she felt so stupid, "Dancing…of course…" she breathed an air of relief as she realized why her flashes brightened, "Actually, Matt, go right ahead."

Matt smiled and then handed Bria the outfits, "See ya." She gently kissed Bria's cheek before running off.

Bria ran her tongue along her teeth at her wide smirk. She knew what to do know. She hurried to the nearest buy-n-go clerk for that area, paid for what she had, bagged it, and then ran off to find Andrew. "Andy! Andy, Andy, Andy!" she called eyes bright.

"Four times," Andrew turned around, "What's up?"

"You counted?" Bria was perplexed only for a moment before she shook her head and grabbed his arm, "Come with me! This is important," she grinned hugely.

"Alright, alright," Andrew muttered with a slight smile. He was happy that Bria was so excited. He wished that she was always this excited.

Always…


End file.
